Just Like Quicksand
by KeatonGrin
Summary: They say with quicksand that the more you struggle the faster you sink; who knew love could be like that too? And Pip Pirrup is about to learn that the hard way. At least with Damien Pip won't sink alone... but perhaps that would be best. DamienxPip/Dip
1. Isn't It Ironic?

Okay... I bring to you... a new fanfiction! And it's a new thing for me too because it's my first ever **South Park** fiction, lol. So I am a little nervous in posting it... but hopefully it's well received.

**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** for the reason of sexual content and language. This story will contain **boyxboy** pairings. If you DO NOT approve please TURN BACK NOW. This story is not for you. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I own neither the characters or the series.

Chapter Warning: There is brief and light sexual content in the this chapter and some coarse language. Read at your own risk.

--

**Chapter 1: Isn't It Ironic?**

With a shower of sparks, a sudden burst of heat, and an automatic cry of pain Pip Pirrup was awakened from his usual nighttime torment as he sat up quickly, panting in slowly realized relief while the fine sheen of sweat that covered his body cooled. Pip had no need for an alarm clock. Why ever should he acquire an unneeded device when his continuous night terrors did the job perfectly? He couldn't fathom why this was this case or even explain why he dreamed of such a thing in the first place.

He forgave and laughed off every other cruelty forced on him... why did his subconscious stubbornly cling to this one? Well... he wasn't going to complain. At least it got him up with plenty of time to prepare for school without wasting energy–it was always good to be environmentally cautious. He was a secret 'Friends For Change' pledger after all.

Wiggling free from his tangled bedding he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel from the linen closet along the way. Entering the bathroom he quickly opened the window next to the shower stall with one hand while the other pulled his butter yellow locks free from the ponytail he liked to don at bedtime. Setting the ponytail on the edge of the tub he stripped himself of his light blue t-shirt and dark blue pinstriped pajama bottoms. When his plain white boxers joined the pile he turned to enter the shower only to suddenly groan in dismay and slight disgust when he caught sight of his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Not that he thought that he _himself_ was disgusting, heavens no!, but... it wasn't really he himself he was now focused on either. He had tried to ignore it... which was a mistake, he realized, in the fact that once he had done so he had forgotten about it so he wasn't cautious and thus saw it anyway.

'_Way to go, Pip, you git.'_ he chided himself dully.

Taking a step closer to the mirror he tilted his chin up, bringing thin fingers to the base of his throat and tracing the dark marks there. He sighed sadly, stupidly wishing they would twinge with pain when touched. That he would hiss in sharply through his teeth with the hurt... wished the dark marks were bruises. But they weren't. And that thought brought on what they _really_ were _and_ how they got there. His stomach churned when he felt the ghost of rough hands stroking the skin of his thighs as sharp teeth devoured his throat until tears filled his eyes with pain and humiliation.

Hazing. That was the explanation for it. Being a Sophomore at the local high school in South Park meant you were fresh meat to the upperclassmen and of _course_ you were hazed... unless you were lucky enough to know upperclassmen when school started. Pip Pirrup was _not_ lucky. Of course... that was four months ago. The period for hazing should be over, but no. _He_ was just a pervert which was horrid having to deal with... but at least he wasn't Eric Cartman.

Feeling a groan of misery rise in his throat at the thought of the husky male made him push all unwelcome thoughts away. He needed his shower. When he climbed in and closed the palm tree patterned curtains he turned the water on to the hottest he could stand, a little uncomfortable, and scrubbed himself clean so hard that when he emerged twenty minutes later not only did he _smell_ like strawberries but he somewhat resembled one too.

Running his fluffy yellow towel through his hair that had now turned a golden brown while wet, he got it as dry as he could before wrapping the towel around his waist and gathering up his used clothes. He tossed them into the hamper in his room next to his bedroom door that bore an English flag and an American one. Closing his door he went through his usual morning check list as he dried himself off and picked out clothes for the day.

_Homework finished and packed away?_ Check. Well, minus the worksheet he had to share with Tweek. He really did hope that the overly caffeinated teen would be able to finish it.

_Money for lunch?_ Check. But he'd probably use that to pay for a pass day so he wouldn't have to get on his knees in the boys' bathroom and _service_ him today. He didn't think he could stomach it for one and for another he had something to do today... it wasn't worth it to resist. So a payoff. He sighed. This meant he would need to bring a snack with him.

_Digital camera for Bebe?_ Check. Because hers had died or something and she'd need it for taking the pictures tonight. Another sigh. He hated Thursday nights at Bebe's sometimes.

_Cell phone?_ Che–no. He needed to get it off of his charger before he left.

Check list complete he turned his attention to what he was dressing himself in. A cream colored long sleeved oxford was accentuated with a coffee brown tie and caramel colored sweater vest. His coffee brown dress shorts were accessorized with his usual thin black leather belt. The knee socks he had chosen to wear that day were dark brown with tan diamond squared printed on them. He completed this ensemble with a tan beret and brown loafers.

No one understood his style of dressing but they didn't need to. He may be in America but that didn't mean he needed to Americanize himself one hundred percent! His blood was English and he kept a part of that alive in him as such. Shaking his head at the names people sometimes called him because of it, he pulled his cell phone from the charger before unplugging it now that it had served it's use, and slipped it into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and going to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Entering the gleaming kitchen he noted a message pinned to the fridge and made a beeline for it. It was a letter from his adoptive mother. She and his adoptive father had left for a business trip and she wouldn't be back until Sunday evening, his father Monday night. He was to take care of himself, dress warmly, and try to eat at least _one_ nutritional meal while they were away. He smiled when he read she sent him lots of love and if he needed anything to call her cell. Pulling the note from the fridge he folded it and put it in his pocket.

His parents, after fostering him when his biological parents died, had finally adopted him three years ago when he was, in their opinion, old enough to decided that he wanted to stay here in South Park instead of going back to England. Since then they had come together as a family more intimately than previously, actually feeling they were related in more than just name. It was an odd feeling for him... but he treasured it deeply. It was nice to know that there were at least two people in the world who loved him. Shaking his head to return himself to the present he threw a bag of dill flavored crisps into his bag before making himself a breakfast of frozen waffles popped into the toaster.

Waiting for them to heat up he tackled his hair with a comb until hung like a golden sheet around his head, the ends grazing his shoulders. He often got teased for his hair... but he liked it. People often said it make him look like a nancy boy–actually they used more vulgar renditions–but he wasn't. He had nothing to prove to himself so he felt he had to prove nothing to them as well.

Eating his breakfast in a routine fashion he thought about today's classes and if he felt he was prepared enough for the biology test. He felt like he was... but then remembered the time when he felt just as sure only to find he had studied for the wrong chapter. It was the only he test he had failed in that class.

Putting his dirty dishes in the sink to wash later he finished getting ready for school before leaving and locking up the house a bit obsessively. His parents had only just started trusting leaving him alone for more than one night now that they thought he was supposedly old enough to shoulder that responsibility. He wouldn't let them down!

The Colorado cold was biting at the exposed skin of his legs and face but he dealt with it, knowing that soon he would be on the bus for a twenty minute ride. The high school was further out than the elementary had been. Making it to the bus stop he was soon joined by Tweek and Butters. _The Blonde Trio_. Without a word he handed over the History worksheet to Tweek before proceeding to study Biology until the bus came. Butters usually said hello in the morning but today seemed to be stressing over a test he had to take that day as well. Tweek just randomly twitched, sipping on unneeded coffee and looking over the worksheet.

When the bus arrived Pip took his normal seat up front while the other two migrated to the preferable back. The chatter that had filled the bus during the long and solitude elementary days had quieted as his fellow students turned sixteen and got their driver's license and a car... or had friends who did. Pip preferred the bus for now.

When they arrived at school Pip waited for the others to get off first before departing back into the cold until he reached the school's entrance. Walking through the glass doors he was greeted by a few of the students and staff to which he smiled in reply. It wasn't until he got to his locker that he was forced to vocally reply.

"Pip! Did you remember the camera?"

Jumping slightly when the call startled his, until then, mostly quiet morning he turned to the speaker taking in curly golden blonde hair and hopeful brown eyes.

"Good morning Bebe." He smiled lightly. "Yes, I did remember the camera. Would you like–"

"No, that's okay. I'll get it later. Ah! Did I tell you? Butters agreed to come back and help tonight! Wendy might too!" Bebe said happily as the scent of her cherry lipgloss floated to his nose with the rapid movement of her mouth.

"Oh?" He tried to hide his surprise. How did she finally manage to get Butters to agree after he had successfully escaped?

"Yep. Well, I need to find Kenny before class... later Pip!" Bebe waved a little distractedly before walking off down the hall.

Wondering at Bebe's news he gathered the things he would need for his first two classes, shoving the rest into his locker, and headed toward Home Room early. When he made it to the door he was held up from entering right away as three familiar backs entered before him.

"I really don't see the point of Home Room in high school. Fucking weak." The loud voice of Eric Cartman sounded above the rest of the chattering student body.

"Not only that but we have Mr. Garrison _again_!" Kyle's voice added with incredulity.

"It's like he's stalking us!" Cartman agreed as he took a swig from his fizzy drink.

Without meaning to Pip stifled a small laugh. The husky boy did appear to have a point there. When he finally made it into the classroom he took his seat just as the five minute warning bell rang and extracted his Biology book to study a little longer.

* * *

He had passed! He was sure of it! They wouldn't get their grades until after the weekend but he felt pretty sure he had passed. Carrying his supplies against his thigh he brought them to his locker to exchange for his next two classes after lunch. Stuffing his homework into his pack he closed his locker door and went to find _him_.

Heading for the boys' bathroom was his best bet, even if he had to wait for a minute. Walking in he wasn't really surprised to see him already waiting there was an unpleasant smirk.

"Well, well... you're early Pip."

"I... yes, h-hello Dirk." Pip said somewhat nervously. He really hoped he would be given the pass.

"Shall we get to it?" The older teen asked, smiling at the younger blonde.

"Um... actually I was wondering... if I could pass today." Pip said slowly, not meeting the eyes trying to stare him down. "I-I have money to pay... pay instead."

Dirk did not look pleased, making Pip swallow a worried lump in his throat.

"What's the problem? Got something or _someone _else to do today?" He questioned darkly.

"Err, well... there was something I was to do after school today but I have plans... so I was going to do it during lunch instead." Pip explained slowly. He had offered to help with recycling in Bio for extra credit yesterday to help make up the bad test from when he had studied the wrong chapter. And today he had to leave with Bebe right after school–which he had forgotten in the moment of his offer to help.

"No. I don't care what you have to do. You made a deal. Now..." Dirk smirked as he grabbed Pip by the arm and shoved him into the handicap stall. "Get to work!"

Pip watched with wary eyes as the dark haired teen closed the door behind him, locking them in together. "Please... I can pay double tomorrow if you wa–"

"No." Dirk simply refused as he walked over to stand in front of the frowning blonde.

Silently admitting defeat Pip allowed himself to sink to his knees, Dirk removing his hat so he could tangle a hand in his hair instead as he undid the front of the older teen's jeans. Hopefully he could bring him to a quick orgasm.

* * *

"I'm _terribly_ sorry Bebe! Please go on without me! I'll hurry over as soon as I finish with the recycling!" Pip apologized again with Bebe opened her mouth to complain that he wouldn't be going home with her right away.

"But _Pip_! We–" She broke off when she saw the Brit stare dejectedly at the floor. "Pip, listen. Wendy has to stay after for a bit too. I'll text her to bring you with her when she leaves. Meet her at the front, okay?"

Pip gasped as he looked up with relief. "Really?"

"Yeah... but for making me wait... you have to do lingerie too!" Bebe added in a whisper, making Pip go red.

"I–" He stuttered to a halt at the look he received. "Y-Yes, very well then."

"Good!" Bebe smiled as she turned to leave, golden curls bouncing against her red fleece winter coat. "I'd better go let Butters into the car. He's probably freezing his little balls off."

Pip offered a shaky smile at that before hitching his bag onto his shoulder and going to the Bio room.

* * *

"And pose!"

He did. _Snap!_

"Beautiful! Just like that! Now... show off the skirt a little–perfect!"

He held perfectly still. _Snap!_

"Bebe, Butter's second set make-up is complete."

"Awesome! Thanks Wendy! Do you think you could help him into wardrobe? I'm almost finished with Pip."

He understood this to mean he'd better work it and bring the clothes to life. _Snap! Snap!_

"Okay Pip! If you can help me change the backdrop real quick you can go and get ready for your second set as well."

"Right-o." Pip agreed obediently, helping to change the flowered backdrop to a light blue one for Butters.

Once done with that he went to Wendy who helped him take off Bebe's latest design and sat in the little make-up corner the girl had made for times like this. Wendy went to work at once, adding artful curls to his hair in the right places before changing his day wear make-up to something a little more chic. When his make-up was finished Wendy brought him two outfits and he was happy to see only one was a dress.

Slipping that one on first he looked it over in the full length mirror to get an idea on how best to show it off before being ushered back out to the photography area after Butters was complete. Bebe took a minute to thank Butters and Wendy before the two left, Wendy volunteering to take Butters home since he was on her way. When it was just the two of them Bebe smiled sweetly before nodding to Pip to go ahead and start modeling.

After a few pictures she called an end to the 'session'. He was relieved for about two seconds before Bebe suddenly help up a lacy white baby doll with matching garter and stockings.

"B-Bebe, _please_! You're not serious!" Pip faltered at the sight of the garment.

"Oh, go on Pip. I _promise_ no one will see but me." Bebe said as she thrust the items into his hands. He really didn't have a choice.

Sighing and sulking a little he took the clothes to the bathroom since he would actually be stripping. At least he could be happy that her parents weren't home at the moment. Slipping the dress off he set it carefully aside before looking closely at the outfit he had been handed. It was practically see through! He frowned when he found matching sheer fabric panties before turning bright red. Did she expect him to wear _that_ as well?! Lips curling into a tortured pout he decided it was best not to resist. He didn't know why he didn't just say _no_.

Struggling a little with willing himself to put _everything_ on he finally managed the feat, not really liking how much skin was exposed. While the fabric was sheer on the panties he was grateful that they at least reasonable hid the most private part of him from view. The lacy top helped in distorting the view. The stockings were a little itchy and while he was clothed, to say the least, he still felt completely nude as he grabbed the dress and walked back to Bebe's room.

"Yes Butters. Kenny will meet you before lunch and you can go together. Hmm? No, Cartman wasn't around when I told him. Okay. No problem–yes. _Yes_. Night Butters." Bebe sighed as she shut her cell to end the call before noticing him. "Ah! Pip!"

He turned red when she noticed him entering her room for a couple of reasons. One being for accidentally hearing her conversation and two for fear of looking like a prat. "I–um, here is the dress."

"Pip you look so sexy! I knew you would! Pity you weren't born as a girl, huh?" Bebe beamed as she took the dress gently, not wanting to rip her prototype.

Pip flushed a deep red, not sure how to respond to that.

"Maybe I should have given you a bra to stuff–nah. You're perfect as is... oh! I _need_ a picture!" Bebe smiled as she picked up his camera and pointed it at him.

"Bebe are you sure–" Pip sighed nervously, fidgeting a little.

"Relax. My eyes only. Swear." Bebe tried to soothe before suddenly frowning.

Pip was about to ask her what was wrong when she was suddenly in his face, pushing his hair aside and rubbing at his neck. _Oh no!_ She must have saw–his face turned pale remembering when Wendy had seen and eyed him suspiciously before adding the make-up to cover the marks.

Bebe stared for a second before snarling and turning away. "Pip I don't know why you let him do that to you!"

"I–there's no harm really, just–" He winced as she turned to glare at him.

"That's sexual harassment! Report him!" She insisted angrily.

No. He couldn't. He didn't want to cause trouble... not now.

"Pip, I know what you're thinking–stop it! This isn't elementary school! It's not harmless child cruelty anymore!" Bebe frowned.

"I suppose..." Pip answered dutifully to appease the other blonde.

Bebe sighed. She really didn't understand. "You _don't_ have to take it... you know that don't you?"

"Yes..." Pip answered lightly while staring at the floor.

"So why–...you... don't _like_ it do you?" Bebe asked, suddenly suspicious. Pip hadn't really shown sexual interest in any of the girls at school like most of the other boys. Maybe...

"Heavens no!" Pip gasped looking horrified.

Bebe pouted thoughtfully before pulling the boy over to her bed. "Forget it."

They took a few pictures in silence until the girl seemed unable to take it any longer.

"Pip... you don't regret it do you?" She suddenly asked, looking worried.

"Regret what?" He asked in confusion. Had she been having a conversation he was unaware of?

"Modeling for me." She replied slowly.

"Oh." Pip looked genuinely surprised. That was unexpected.

Now that she asked, though, he suddenly remembered how it came to be. Butters was normally the one who modeled for her when she decided to make her own label. One week Butters had gotten sick and when she saw Pip running the track in gym in his overlarge t-shirt, shorts, and ponytail he supposed he must have oozed femininity or something because after class she had cornered him and asked him to model for her in the sick blonde's place. At first he had been flattered... until he had found out it was for girls' clothes.

From there she went on to explain how his lithe body was perfect and with some make-up he could pass as a girl. No one would know the difference. Unable to say no, he agreed. Since then there had been some awkward times... but he was able to help a friend in need. He regretted nothing.

"No, not at all–well, wearing this is a little uncomfortable... but..." He trailed off when Bebe giggled.

"Hey... do you still dream about _him_?" Bebe suddenly asked as a topic changer, snapping one last picture.

Pip, to say the least, was stunned by that question. He was sure it showed easily on his face. "W-What?"

"Yeah, that one kid... Damien was it?" She elaborated as she took the memory card from the camera and loaded it into her computer. "Didn't you say you have nightmares about him?"

"Ah... yes." Pip frowned. He didn't know why Bebe continued to ask every now and then. "My daily alarm clock."

"That's weird." She continued conversationally as the looked over the pictures that appeared. "That was forever ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes, well..." Well, he really didn't know what to say to that. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. I was talking to Kenny earlier... it was brought up when he was turned into a duck billed platypus that one time." Bebe answered though it was clear most of her attention was on her pictures.

Pip remained silent, wondering if Kenny ever dreamed of Damien like he did. Maybe not. Kenny had had many horrific things happen to him. Surely being turned into a platypus wasn't number one on his list.

"Well, you'd better change so I can get you home." Bebe finally said when the sudden silence stretched on for too long.

"Yes, of course." Pip was happy to change subject and to be able to get out of the horrid lingerie. Changing back into his clothes he accepted his camera when Bebe held it out to him and slipped his coat on before following Bebe to her lime green Prius.

When he arrived home fifteen minutes later he said good night before deciding to take a shower then make a snack to eat while doing his homework. At eleven-forty five pm he was ready for bed, checking the weather forecast for the next day before preparing the rest of the house for bed as well. When he climbed under his comforter his clock said it was a minute to midnight. He'd get six hours of sleep before his nightmare would awaken him.

* * *

The sudden sound of the techno version of Fur Elise was what brought him to consciousness. Instinct seemed to tell him it was his cell phone. Feeling for it in the space next to him he finally felt out his light green razr before flipping it open and bringing it to his ear.

"Wotcher." He mumbled sleepily.

'_Pip! Are you sick? You weren't at the bus stop and Bebe reckoned I ought to call you and–'_

Alarmed hazel green eyes flew wide open as Pip jerked to a sitting position on his bed. _What?!_ He had missed the bus? How?! His dream always woke him up! Looking to the clock he saw it was seven twenty-three am. School started in less than half an hour.

"Oh God!" Turning his attention back to his phone he tried not to panic. "Butters! Thanks for calling! I'll be there in twenty minutes–hopefully!"

Hanging up he lunged out of bed deciding to just throw on a nearby sweater and wear his pajamas to school. Being a Friday it would be seen as too extreme since a few kids did it now and again so they could just go home and sleep after school. Quickly pulling on warm socks and the Burberry snow boots his parents had gotten him last Christmas he made sure all of his homework was packed away before tossing his phone inside after replying to Bebe's text, letting her know that he didn't need a ride.

Rushing to the bathroom he quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Tossing on a in-reach ski cap he made sure to properly lock up before grabbing his bike and peddling his ass to school like the devil was chasing him. Speaking of the devil... what the _devil_ had happened? He hadn't dreamed of Damien? That was new. But why now? Not that he was _too_ upset... but it would have been nice to know he would need to set his alarm for once after all. Now he had to look like a prat at school. At least when he went to work today he'd be able to change into his scrubs.

But... did this mean he would never dream of Damien again? Was whatever the reason for it in the first place solved now? How? When? Distracted when he reached school grounds he locked his bike up after jumping gracefully from it before running after the other last minute stragglers. Hurrying to Home Room he made it just after the last bell had rung.

"Sorry... Mr. Garrison..." He wheezed, stumbling to his chair. Finally making it to his seat he ignored Bebe's concerned frown as Mr. Garrison got to his feet just as another last minute student entered the class.

"Ah, right class. Today we have a new student joining us. This is, err..."

"Damien."

Pip froze in his motion of dropping his bag to the floor, having not stopped at his locker, as his heart skipped a beat and he didn't dare look up to see if his sudden sense of deja vu was accurate or not. _No!_ This couldn't be! Perhaps he was still dreaming. Yes. That had to be it. He only ever _dreamed_ of Damien. There was _no_ way in reality that once his dreams actually stopped... that he'd appear before him in person. Pinching his leg he frowned when it hurt.

_Damn._ Slowly moving his eyes he turned to look at the new student. Even though it had been nearly eight years since their last encounter it only took a brief glimpse to confirm it. _Damien._

What cruel irony.

-Chapter 1 End-

--

**Author's Notes:** So... I took a stab at writing a DamienxPip (Dip) ficclet! :D I really like this pair and think they're cute. :3 This story came to me while I was reading over some notes of my other fiction. I liked the plot and thought it would work well with these two... hopefully at least one other person will enjoy it.

Okay. So. Pip. When it comes to him there is much I am not one hundred percent sure on. Like his family. I've done research... I've found that he's an orphan and that supposedly he's an exchange student. Also that he has foster parents... I don't know. So I wrote it my own way for this story. I also know not the color of his eyes... but everyone seems to make them blue. I decided to go with a different color. 8D If I find supporting evidence that they are indeed blue (or whatever other color) I will be sure to edit accordingly. Same goes for Bebe!

'Friends For Change' belongs to Disney I suppose. So I take no credit for that name or anything.

Dirk is an OC. Well... if there is an actual character in South Park by that name... then it is coincidence. (I haven't seen all of the eps yet)

Umm... I suppose that's all I have to say for now. If you have any comments or questions, please share/ ask. Thank you.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Speak Of The Devil's... Son?


	2. Speak of the Devil's Son?

**EDIT:** Okay... I got a review from **Akatsuki Feathers** about ellipses and so I looked it over and realized... I really had too many wrongly used!!~ Sorry! D: So I went back and correted some. I hope it's better now. I really will try to pay more attention. Sadly, I did notice it... but it didn't... register. Does that make sense? I don't know. SORRY!

--

**Chapter 2: Speak Of The Devil's...Son?**

Cruel irony. The _cruelest_ of cruel irony. It had to be. Seriously. Or maybe it was just a horrible universal joke. He didn't find it funny. It was... a little upsetting. And now? Now he couldn't pull his eyes away. Damien. The same from his dreams—well... he had obviously changed a little since he was now older but there was still the same likenesses that stood out to him. The black hair that was darker than sin and the seemingly constantly angry brows. He couldn't see his eyes well from back where he was sitting so he could only wonder if they still burned like the fiery pits of hell. His hair had changed style too, which he secretly thought was kind of a good thing. He wasn't really one to judge but he didn't think the odd mullet style he had going on when they were eight was very fashionable for someone like him.

He was taller now too. _Well, duh!_ He chided himself mentally. It _had_ been eight years. There was no way Damien would remain a runt. He looked to be a little over six feet tall. That meant he definitely had a good five inches on him at least. And he didn't know why... but he was sure he would find those five or more simple inches more intimidating than he should.

His clothing of choice hadn't really seemed to change either. He still seemed to favor black as everything he was wearing was a shade of black from his shirt down to his shoes and fingernails. He briefly wondered if maybe... Damien was stereo-typing himself a bit. Surely the Anti-Christ wasn't _that_ dark. The only light thing on him was his pale skin. Like peaches mixed with too much cream. It was actually a nice color.

"Ah, right. Damien. Well he'll be joining us from now on. Make him feel welcome class." Mr. Garrison said as he looked over the room, Pip snapping to attention. He can't believe he had been staring! Hopefully no one had seen!

Glancing around quickly he saw most of the kids were staring either at Damien or off into space. He was relieved. Turning back to look at Damien he froze when his eyes met the other teen's dark gaze. _Oh God_. Did he know he had been staring?!

"Damien, please take a seat there behind Stanley—Stanley please raise your hand." Mr. Garrison said as he moved over to his desk and started shuffling some papers.

He tried not to watch as Damien moved slowly, almost like the smooth flow of a calm river, toward the seat he had been assigned. He was going to be sitting behind Stan... which was two seats from him! The only people separating him would be Bebe and Token. Bebe! Turning to look at the blonde girl he was little surprised to see she was watching Damien as well, but her stare was of keen interest. Like she had found something simply delicious and she wanted to sample it.

"Looks like another freak has joined the school..." Cartman snickered in a mock whisper as Damien past his seat.

Pip silently gasped. The last time Cartman had pissed Damien off in class... it hadn't turned out so well. And then kids didn't want to be his friend so he had tried to befriend the new kid... and was nearly killed for his effort. Shuddering at the memory he turned his attention away from that side of the room not wanting to think about anything except for what Mr. Garrison was saying as he started to hand out some papers for a Secret Santa thing they would be doing before winter break.

He sighed and did his best to focus, though he couldn't help stealing a few glances at Damien to see how he was dealing with being in class. Why was he even here anyway? Damien just stared off into space with typical teenage boredom as Mr. Garrison went over some announcements. When the bell rang he jumped, startled, before quickly reaching for his bag. As he stood up he was called to attention.

"Pip, could you come here?" Mr. Garrison called over the trickle of students eager to leave Home Room. "You too Damien."

Pip tripped when Damien's name was added. Oh no. What did he want?! Stumbling he walked up to the teacher's desk and waited. Damien came to stand next to him, still looking bored. He couldn't help the small shiver that trembled through him at the close proximity.

"Pip... I understand you share first period with Damien here. Could you take him there?" Mr. Garrison asked as he looked up at the two.

"Ah..." This could be considered beyond cruel. "Sure. No problem."

He forced a smile to his face, like nothing could make him _happier_ than taking Damien along with him to his next class. Mr. Garrison nodded in thanks and waved them on their way. Without turning to look at Damien he started to move toward the door, happy when the dark haired teen silently followed.

He had made it a few steps down the hall when he was suddenly shoved into some nearby lockers, wincing as his shoulder throbbed in protest.

"You're looking extra queer today, Pip." Cartman laughed as he walked by, smirking eyes catching his. Stan frowned but didn't say anything as he followed his friend and Kyle trailed behind.

He tried to fight back the blush that had blossomed in his humiliation while doing his best to ignore Damien even more. He didn't want to know how he reacted to that. Perhaps he would remember how picking on him could make him 'cool' to the other kids. Pushing himself shakily from the lockers he continued on to class as if nothing happened until a red sweater fitted over plush breasts blocked his way.

"Cartman is such an asshole! I swear!" Bebe said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at said teen. "Pip, are you okay?"

"Bebe... I am going to be late." He quickly excused himself, glancing back quick to make sure Damien was still following.

Bebe arched a blonde brow before looking at Damien as well. A small smirk crossed her lips before she nodded and let him pass. He picked up his pace a little and hurried a few more doors down, relieved when they made just before the bell rang. He quickly took his seat, smiling at Butters when his fellow blonde greeted him happily. He stared carefully at his desk as Damien was introduced to the class and then told to sit in the front near the door. This time he was a further distance away. That was good.

He found he still had a little trouble concentrating but managed better than in Home Room. Of course... first period was longer so he had more time to adjust. Today they started the talk of the short story their English teacher wanted to start thinking about. She handed out a syllabus on how it was going to be graded and safe topics they could use. The spent the rest of the time practicing writing and how to get motivated into writing a story. It was interesting.

When the bell rang for the end of the class period he took his time he packing his things away, making sure he had his syllabus and the ideas he had written for his story. He was just swinging his bag onto his shoulder when the teacher called him to her. Looking up he was surprised to see Damien was still there and tried not to frown when he thought he knew what she was going to ask.

"Pip! Damien here seems to share the next class with you. Could you please show him to Biology." She asked gently with a warm smile. Why did they keep asking _him_?! He knew for a fact that Wendy shared the same class... and Craig!

"Yes, of course." He smiled back while sighing on the inside. Stealing a glance at Damien he turned and started for his next class. He was thankful that the room was close by and it only took about a minute to reach it.

He left Damien at the door to talk to the teacher as he walked over to his table and sat down. As he did he noted the empty chair next to him and suddenly remembered... that it was usually an empty chair. Ever since Annie had been moved to honors. And not only that, it was the only empty chair in the class... which meant...

He tensed as Damien dropped into the chair next to him, yawned and stretched before leaning back on his chair legs so he was just balancing on two. He was ignored as Damien turned his attention to the ceiling, seeming to find interest with the pencils stuck there as he waited for class to start. Suddenly mental images from Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_ popped into his head... where Bella had walked into her Bio class to see the enigmatic Edward was to be her table partner.

The only difference here was he wasn't a girl... and Damien wasn't a vampire—or even really all that _good_. He held back a whimper at that thought. When class started he forced himself to focus solely on his teacher until they were handed worksheets to answer from the text book. And they had to share with their table partner. _Was the world against him?! Really!_ What had he done to deserve this?!

Usually he'd turn to the table behind him and work on the worksheet with Clyde and Craig when it was a partnered thing but now that Damien was here... Holding back a small sigh he pulled out his book and turned to Damien as the teacher handed him his very own text book. Good. At least they wouldn't have to share that. While Damien listened to the teacher say he wanted the book back in the same condition he had given it in he looked over the worksheet before writing his name at the top. When the teacher walked away he busied himself with finding the chapter they needed to answer the questions while Damien silently wrote his name on the paper.

Looking over the first question he found that he didn't need the book to know the answer. He was about to open his mouth to say what it was when he noticed Damien already writing it in small slightly spiked letters. Frowning lightly when he saw Damien hadn't even opened his book yet he checked to make sure the answer was correct. To his surprise, though he wasn't sure why, it was. Looking at Damien's face he felt himself tense when his gaze was caught by the dark haired teen's.

His eyes looked as black as his hair—but surely they were brown. A dark brown. He couldn't recall anyone having _black_ eyes before... and they didn't really burn with the fiery pits of hell. Of course that usually only happened when he was using his powers.

And then Damien looked away, turning his attention back to the worksheet. He looked over the second question before answering that one as well, still not even opening his book... or really even seeming to regard the fact that he had one. Silently he shook himself to make him focus, turning his attention to the worksheet and looking over what his _partner_ had written. Frowning when the answer seemed a little off from his memory he looked through the chapter until he found it. The answer to the question. Read just as Damien had written it.

Brows furrowing he looked back to the paper then to Damien—who was once again looking at him? Why? And how did he do that? Was he... a super genius being the Anti-Christ or something? He couldn't stop the curious frown that started to curl over his lips. Damien's eyes scanned his face minutely before seeming to wait for something. After a minute or two he sighed and turned back to the worksheet, reading over the third question before answering.

"I've never met someone the epitome of blonde before." He said in a low, slightly husky voice that caused him to tense lightly to hold back a shudder that threatened to run through him.

"I... I beg your pardon?" Pip answered slowly, eyebrows furrowing more. Something inside told him he was being... insulted.

"Ah. Perhaps that's why. A foreigner." Damien answered before turning to give him a small smirk.

The grip on his pencil tightened lightly in his agitation as he stared back into the dark, mocking eyes. "What... are you talking about?"

Damien rolled his eyes lightly before sighing. "You're quite dumb. Unless you're lazy... since you haven't bothered to answer one question yourself. And stop staring at me."

Pip tried to fight it but his face went brilliantly scarlet anyway. _The epitome of blonde—_how rude! And... and he knew he had been staring! Bollocks! Slowly the red of embarrassment turned to a soft pink in anger. He was _not_ dumb! And how dare he say _foreigner_ like it was a horrid, unworthy thing to be. Glaring, he set his hand firmly on the worksheet and pulled it toward him.

"I was merely surprised that someone new to this school and class could just answer a worksheet like it was something you were just doing yesterday. And I wasn't _staring_. I was merely in slight awe of how _bland_ you are. Usually new kids are exciting but you..." He figured trailing off could add what he could not think to say. "Also... I seem to recall an old saying. On how one should never _assume_ for it makes 'an ass of you'."

Turning away he focused on the worksheet instead of how fast his heart was beating for being so out of character. Especially to someone like Damien... who could easily hurt him more than Eric Cartman or Dirk ever could. Looking over the fourth question he was relieved to see it was an answer he knew without needing to consult the book. Good. Now he could prove he was just as smart as Damien seemed to be.

Damien was quiet for a minute before snorting softly, causing him to steal a glance at the dark haired teen out of the corner of his eye. He was... why was he smirking? Looking over the fifth question he started to answer before turning to face Damien again when he just sat there smirking at him.

"_What_?" He demanded lightly, fingers tightening on his mechanical pencil.

"Then that makes you an ass too." The teen replied smoothly, eyes glinting with amusement.

A spark of anger shot through him at that, making him press down too hard on his pencil until the lead snapped, the broken piece flying up and nearly hitting him in the eye. "Excuse me—"

"If assuming makes someone an ass... then you are one too." Damien smirked, the amusement in his eyes darkening.

Clicking a bit more lead out he decided to ignore that comment and continue answering the fifth question. But soon his curiosity got the better of him. What the hell was he talking about?! How was _he_ an ass?! "Explain..."

A snort—dear lord... the Anti-Christ _snorts_! Damien was silent for a minute before he leaned closer to check the worksheet, probably making sure he was getting the answers right. "You've assumed things as well. Just because I'm new here... doesn't mean I haven't studied this before. The... _school_ I previously attended is much further along than this poor excuse of an educational system."

Again his cheeks went red. Right. He _had_ assumed... in this case. And who was he to mock the system? If he didn't like it... why was he even here? Stupid Damien! He chose to ignore him again. It was best not answer. Especially now when he felt so angry. It was weird. Usually nothing bothered him—no, that wasn't right. More like he didn't let it _show_ that things bothered him. He was always so... nice. Rarely angered unless someone called him French. He supposed that maybe he was trying to subconsciously prove to Damien he wasn't the weak Pip of eight years ago—in case he wanted to blow him up again... but... he was on his way to pissing the kid off, he was sure, which really wouldn't help him in any way.

So. He would ignore him. He didn't know why Damien was back. He didn't want to. Hopefully, like last time, it would be a short stay. Finishing his answer for the fifth question he looked it over before moving on to the sixth. Once he had finished answering it he slid the paper back to the middle of the desk for the teacher to come pick up when he was ready to. Closing his book he pulled out his notebook and started to doodle on a blank page while everyone around them finished up, the teacher writing some things on the board.

"Pip... Pirrup. Weird name." Damien said after a minute or two of quiet.

A retort was on the tip of his tongue, ready to be unleashed when he reeled it in and stowed it safely away. He was ignoring Damien! And what did he care about what he thought of his name? He didn't!

"Sounds... kind of familiar..." Damien said slowly, falling into a thoughtful look.

Pip panicked. What if Damien suddenly remembered him? Quickly grabbing the worksheet he pulled it away and tossed it into his notebook before closing it and folding his arms over it. "It's not!"

He looked away when Damien frowned and started to open his mouth.

"Okay class, when you're done you can turn them in." The teacher called to the room as he turned from the board and moved to his desk, pointing to the little basket near the edge.

Pip jumped to his feet, taking the notebook with him and was first to turn their worksheet in. As he made his way back to his table he ignored Damien again, sitting down and sliding his notebook back into his bag before watching the others slowly make their way to the front. When there was only a few people left the teacher decided to just go ahead and start going over some of the things that had been on the test that a few people seemed to bomb.

He was happy to find that the questions they went over were ones he got right. Which made him even _more_ sure that he had passed. When there was only five minutes left of class he told them to pack away and they were happy that no homework would be given over the weekend. They were allowed to just talk amongst themselves until the bell rang.

Pip was distracted from his inner gloating at his certainty that he had passed when Damien suddenly got to his feet and walked up to the teacher's desk. He pulled out what looked like a schedule and showed it to the teacher. He looked it over and nodded while saying something before light brown eyes scanned the room, instantly falling on him. _Oh no_.

"Pip, could you come here a second?" The teacher asked just as the bell rang.

He sighed, grabbing his bag and getting to his feet. He walked over to where Damien stood and smiled and best he could. "Yes?"

"Damien here as lunch next... and I would take him but I have something I need to do so I won't be heading to the lunch room. Do you think you could take him? I know you have it next as well." The teacher smiled apologetically.

He kept his smile in place. "Yes, of course."

He kept the smile in place even as he left the classroom. As he walked down the hall. As he made it to the lunch room. It only faded when he made it to the lunch line and turned to face the dark haired teen behind him.

"You have your lunch number information don't you?" He asked slowly, hoping he wouldn't have to accompany him anywhere else today. It felt a bit too much already.

"Of course... I'm not the blond one." Damien said slowly, eyebrows furrowed as if he found him annoying.

He wanted to roll his eyes but felt that would probably give Damien satisfaction in knowing he was annoying him. He sighed and turned to leave the line since he was not really hungry at the moment. Before he could make it two steps Bebe came up in front of him and halted his progress, catching his arm and pulling him back.

"Pip! It's been forever since you've come to lunch! I'm happy." She offered a light smile that caused him to blush as she moved him to stand behind Damien now. "Anyway... why were you so late? Didn't your... _alarm_ go off?"

He turned more red and had to resist the urge to look at Damien again. When he saw Bebe smirk knowingly he fidgeted a little. "No... I think it... broke."

"I wonder why..." She replied airily before tutting lightly. "I can't believe you decided to come as is! It's okay to be fashionably late you know... no matter what the teachers say."

He sighed, brushing a hand over his sweater then adjusting his bag. "I think only girls believe that. Besides... it's pajamas. I don't really mind. I will be able to change when I go into the hospital so it's not like it's a problem."

"Unfortunately some people think it is... and decide to make it _their_ problem as well." Bebe said lowly, placing a hand on her hip.

Yeah, well... Eric Cartman was Eric Cartman. He shrugged before smiling lightly. "Um... h-how did the pictures turn out?"

"Oh!" Bebe's eyes seemed to light up at the small mention to her attempt at starting a fashion line. "I haven't been able to do much yet, but they are looking really nice so far! I cannot wait to get them up on the site. It's starting to become popular. People are liking the designs!"

"That's... wonderful." He smiled more, happy for Bebe. It was something she was passionate about and he was truly happy he could help her in that passion.

Their conversation was put on hold as they picked out what they wanted to eat for lunch from the lines. Pip decided to go with the alternative of a spicy chicken patty, some fries, and a milk. His cookie didn't even stand a chance as Bebe swiped it from him the minute they started walking toward a table. He didn't really mind like he probably should. He knew that if he were to object that Bebe, unlike the bullies, would give it back. But she was a girl... and girls, for some reason, seemed to like sweets.

As they sat at their usual table he couldn't help letting his eyes wander, following Damien as he sat at a table by himself and picked at the food with slight distaste. What was he use to eating? Raw meat? Animal livers? ...Babies? It was that absurd thought that actually made him giggle into his sandwich before mentally shaking his head and taking a bite, keeping a watch out of the corner of his eye. Why was Damien sitting by himself? Maybe... he should have invited him to sit with them. After all... he was new again. And he didn't know anyone. But he really didn't want to be around him anymore! He had to remind himself of that.

He was still unnerved by how he had not dreamed of Damien... and then here he was. Here in South Park and attending his high school. Why? He really, _really_ wanted to know but highly doubted he would ever find out. He didn't want to get close to Damien. He didn't want him to remember him. He didn't want to be used so cruelly or hurt like that again.

About to take another bite he froze when his eyes were suddenly met by Damien's. They stared at each other until, thankfully, Bebe caught his attention and he was able to look away. She proceeded to ask him where he wanted to go this week. Since he modeled for her and wouldn't take payment in the form of money, she offered to take him out to a movie or out to eat—kind of like a date she had once said—instead. He thought on it a second before lightly hinting there was a movie coming he kind of wanted to see and when Bebe figured out what it was she smiled and said they should go since she wanted to see it too.

For some reason that seemed to cheer him up a little, though he wasn't sure what he had been feeling unhappy about in the first place. He wasn't allowed to really brood on that as kids getting up around him alerted him to that fact that lunch was now over. Munching his last few fries he brought his tray to be dumped when he suddenly felt like he had forgotten something. Stopping short on the way out of the lunch room he tried to remember what it was when someone walked into him from behind.

Stumbling forward a little he caught himself before turning quickly to apologize. "I'm so—"

A slight tremble ran through him when he saw it was Cartman. He really hated it that they now shared a lunch for second term. Cartman looked annoyed since the bump in seemed to have made him spill his favorite carbonated beverage all down his front. Receiving an annoyed glare he tried to apologize once more until a teacher stepped in and told them to keep moving. Thankful for the chance to escape Pip offered an apologetic frown before hurrying to his Chemistry class. Not only was he happy that this meant that he would be on the other side of school... but it also meant he wouldn't have to see Eric for the rest of the day either. His last period class put him near the school exits so he could leave quickly before the husky teen had a chance to seek him out.

Sighing in light relief he walked into his classroom, usually always one of the first, and made for his table before something caught his attention. Damien. Damien wasn't with him! As he set his bag down he briefly wondered if he should have sought the teen out before continuing to class. Would he know how to get to his next one? While he didn't really want to help him any further... it would also have been the polite thing to do since he had already helped him out so much so far anyhow. Taking a seat he decided Damien was smart. He could always ask a teacher to help. It wasn't like he was brainless for heaven's sake.

And he was the Anti-Christ! So it wasn't like he was helpless either... He would be fine. He would make it to his next class without him. He would make to—to _this_ class without him?! Jaw dropping, Pip nearly fell over in shock when the sight of Damien entering the classroom with the Chemistry teacher caught his attention. The teacher led the new teen into the room while talking about what they had covered in class so far and what they would be doing today before telling Damien where his seat was. He froze in the action of pulling out his book and notebook when Damien's eyes once again caught his for a few seconds before the teen smirked and sat in his seat; two rows to his left and one seat up.

_Damn it all!_ What was the meaning of this?! Why did Damien have every class with him so far?! Could this really just be coincidence? Chewing his lip in annoyance he turned his attention away from the other and focused intently on his book and notebook until class started. They were all surprised with a lab experiment today that made Pip a little nervous. Because lab work usually meant groups... which usually turned into groups of four. And usually the students were allowed to chose their partners. And his table partner happened to be Craig. And Craig happened to always pick Tweek to be in their group—for some reason the two became good friends after entering high school. And usually that wasn't a problem. Until today. Since today Damien happened to join their class. And Damien also happened to be Tweek's table partner.

And he just _knew_ that meant that when Craig picked Tweek... he would have to work in a group with _Damien_ as well. Why? Why was he being punished like this? Sighing deeply when they were released to pick their groups, he automatically followed Craig to a table, not even surprised when Damien and Tweek came to join them. Damien introduced himself before they all sat and listened to how the experiment was to be set up and conducted.

Pip was happy when he was able to ignore Damien for the most part. He talked mainly to Tweek as they worked and whenever he did need to address Damien for something... Craig would beat him to it. It wasn't until Tweek and Craig left to the front of the room to get some supplies they would need that he actually had to face the other teen alone. He was left to look after the experiment while Damien flipped lazily through the pages of his new Chemistry book.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as I first thought..." Damien said lowly after a minute of silence, a small smirk coming to rest on his lips.

Pip felt his jaw tense and did his best to let that be the only sign of his annoyance. _Just ignore him!_ he continued to tell himself.

"And there is something else..." Damien continued after another minute, amusement in his voice before it faded on his next words, the tone darkening a little. "The way you stare... it's like... you know."

His eyes shot to Damien's. Know? Like... he knew that he knew about him? That he was—his breath hitched when he saw Damien's eyes darken with some kind of recognition. Did he remember him? If so, what then? Would he be hurt?

"We've met before, haven't we?" Damien asked slowly, dark eyes boring into his.

Then question made him jump back before blushing when some of his classmates turned to look at him. He needed to escape. Turning, he moved to the front of the class and asked the teacher to use the restroom. He knew he couldn't hide in there forever but... he needed a moment to think. And how would he reply to Damien—although... his running away could be seen as confirmation to his question. And then what?

He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Taking the pass he was given he quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom and stepped inside. Looking around as he entered he noted that there was already someone in there. About to just ignore this person as well he suddenly froze when he recognized the profile, though his heart began to race painfully when the person noticed someone else had come in and turned to look at him.

_Oh no_... Now he knew what he had forgotten. A part of him wanted to run but nerves kept him rooted to the spot. Especially when a small smirk fell over the lips of the teen who was now staring him down.

"Well, well... aren't we a little late today Pip?" The teen asked with dark amusement—he really had to be the creepiest guy alive! Even more so than Eric or Damien!

"H-Hello Dirk..." He tried not to stutter, but unfortunately his nerves did more than just prevent mobility.

-Chapter 2 End-

--

**A/N:** Ah! The update! Sorry it took so long! Really... I didn't mean for it to. D8 So here is chapter 2. I... meant for it to be longer but as I wrote this... I thought it was a good place to cut off... when Pip met with Dirk again.

Ahaha... Damien the annoying? I shall call him that for now. I don't really know how to explain it... or him, so I shall just wait to do that until that actual part comes along in the story? I don't know... -shrug-


	3. Weekend Blues

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains light sexual content in the form of oral. Also it's slightly non-con. Read with caution.

--

**Chapter 3: Weekend Blues**

He started to tremble lightly. He couldn't help it. He really didn't know why such fear suddenly ran through him but... that's how it was. He was afraid. Because here he was in the bathroom with Dirk. He knew what would happen next. Whether he wanted it to or not—of course it wasn't like he ever really _wanted_ to pleasure the upperclassman but he was tolerant. He wasn't sure if he could muster tolerance at the moment though. He just wanted to leave.

_Escaped one devil just to run into another_... really. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

"I..." He still didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? He really did wish that his body would heed him and turn to flee.

Any chance of escape he could have had was taken away as Dirk turned the water off from where he had been washing his hands and walked over to where he stood by the door, grabbing his arm and dragging him to an empty stall, fitting them both inside before closing the door and locking it.

"I—I r-really have to use the bathroom." He tried to protest, attempting to put as much space as possible between them in the tiny stall. Why couldn't he have picked the larger one for the handicapped?

"Then hurry up... I've got something you can attend to afterward." Dirk smiled at him easily, seeming okay with the fact that they were here while class was still in session.

"Ah—but... w-well I really should get back to class afterward. I mean—" He gasped in slight fright when he was shoved a little impatiently toward the toilet.

"I don't care. Tell them you have a stomach ache. Just hurry up!" Dirk growled before pressing against him from behind. "You owe me... we had a deal. Now pee."

Pip felt his cheeks go pink. That command sounded so vulgar for some reason. But etiquette was the least of his worries, he reminded himself as he brought shaking hands to the front of his pajama bottoms. He really _didn't_ have to pee. "A-Are you going to watch?"

"You're such a girl." Dirk frowned, rolling his eyes as he nudged the blonde's arm to make him hurry.

The flush darkened as he pushed his pants down a little. _Oh please, oh please let me pee!_ ...Nothing happened. "Uh..."

"Guess you were wrong." Dirk smirked before getting a strangely curious look.

Pip tensed lightly when he felt a warm hand that _wasn't_ his brush against his most private of areas. He didn't know how to react. This... was new. Dirk had never touched him before. He closed his eyes tightly in humiliation as questing fingertips trailed across his flesh causing him to shudder. A small gasp slipped past his lips, eyes opening instinctively as he was pushed lightly so he fell into the wall behind the toilet awkwardly, his hands stopping him before his face met the tiled surface. He looked over his shoulder with curiosity as he pajama bottoms were pushed further down his body.

"I wonder how it would be... if this took it instead of your mouth." Dirk said lowly, keen interest in his tone.

Pip was a little confused until the questing fingertips brushed against his now bared backside. Was he talking about... _sex_? He jerked away violently at the thought, turning and tripping over the toilet at the same time so he fell, sitting on it. _No! No way!_ "I—we're at school!"

Dirk seemed to think about that for a minute before smiling at him and stepping closer so his crotch was almost in his face. "Fine. Get to work then."

"But—" He just wanted to leave. To go back to class. Although... Damien was still there. Is this what they meant by deciding on the lesser of two evils? He didn't get to protest too much before a hand on his head pushed him forward.

Sighing in defeat he raised his hands to the front of the jeans before him and slowly unbuttoned them before pulling the zipper down. He pushed down the clothing blocking him from his task and took a deep breath before moving his hand to stimulate the half hard piece of flesh to full life.

* * *

He was trying his hardest not to choke but Dirk's enthusiastic thrusts kept bringing the older teen's erection into contact with his gag reflex and it was hard. He was grateful when one last hard suck managed to do the trick and when he felt the first pulse of sticky fluid hit his tongue he pulled away, gasping for air. The hand in his hair tightened painfully, his hat lying forgotten on the floor, as Dirk cursed in pleasure before gasping.

"God, Pip..." The upperclassman groaned as he released his hair and pulled his pants up. Releasing a held in breath he ran a hand through his hair before moving to unlock the door. "Next week be on time."

Those were Dirk's departing words before the older teen left the bathroom. Pip sat numbly where he was for a second before pushing the stall door closed once more and locking it, using his other hand to wipe away the semen he felt on his chin. Sighing, he looked down and frowned in distaste when he saw his sweater was now dirtied with the substance. _Damn it_. Grabbing some toilet paper he wiped it off the best he could before pulling the sweater off.

He groaned lightly when he heard the school bell ring. He really had missed the rest of Chemistry. His teacher would probably be irritated. Pushing himself up he pulled his pajama bottoms back up before leaving the stall. Walking over to the sink he quickly washed his hands and rinsed his mouth before running back to his classroom, apologizing repeatedly as he grabbed his pack. He was assigned the homework, let off when he explained he had a sour stomach. For that he was grateful. He was also grateful Damien had already left. Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder he went to his last class of the day: Physical Education.

A quick stop at the locker rooms so he could change made him only a minute late for class. He walked into the gym just as the teacher was explaining that today was a game day. It was odd to hear that Sophomores still had games days... but he wouldn't complain. There was nothing to complain about—that was... until he saw _him_. Damien.

The sight of him made him loose focus on his footing, thus causing him to trip clumsily over a netted bag of balls. To make matters worse: not only did he trip, but he then proceeded to fall onto the floor. In front of the whole class. Laughter soon followed from his classmates, causing him to blush brightly as he quickly pushed himself to his feet. After assuring the teacher he was fine he hurried over to where the rest of his class sat, avoiding making any eye contact with Damien.

"Right, so as I was saying..." The teacher continued, after making sure he had made it safely to the bleachers he supposed, before bending down to retrieve the bag of balls. "And so today we're going to be playing dodge ball. I know. A bit old school but still fun."

Some of the class groaned at this—mainly the girls—while most of the boys seemed excited at the prospect of getting to hurl squishy balls at each other in hopes of proving their manhood. Or something silly like that, he really didn't understand. And he really didn't know what to feel. He had history with dodge ball and it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Kevin, Butters... you two can be team captains. Choose your teammates while I get the balls situated." The teacher said once the noise had died down. At the mention of balls, some of the immature kids laughed. The teacher just rolled her eyes before walking off.

Kevin opened his mouth only to be cut off as Butters called loudly, cheeks red, "I want Pip!"

Pip felt his eyes widen slightly at being the first picked before blushing brightly when all eyes turned toward him. He quickly got to his feet and hurried to Butters's side. "R-Right-o!"

"That's not fair, Butters! I should have gotten to choose first!" Kevin argued in annoyance at having lost the chance to snag Pip. Anyone who had attended South Park Elementary knew that the team opposing the one he was on was bound to loose thanks to him.

"Shut up, Kevin! Butters called him first so he gets him!" Bebe yelled as she stood up from her seat on the bleachers and put a hand on her hip.

"Shut up yourself, annoying bitch!" Kevin hissed so only the class could hear. Bebe growled before Kevin smirked at her. "I choose Bebe."

The offended look that fell over the blonde's face was actually quite funny, though he, like some of the class, knew better than to laugh. Bebe wasn't as ferocious as Wendy but she could still be pretty bad ass and kick yours if you pissed her off.

"I hate you, you dick." Bebe hissed back as she stomped down to stand next to him on his team. He offered her an apologetic smile when her eyes met his. She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Love you, too." Kevin grumbled before turning to see who else Butters would pick.

Five minutes later the teams were chosen and Pip found that he was actually quite happy Damien hadn't been chosen to be on his team. He didn't know if Butters didn't pick him because he looked scary or what. That thought was kind of funny so he allowed himself to smile at it. As the teams moved to go their separate ways, Bebe smiled at him and winked.

"Pip, please don't aim at me. I like balls, just not when they are trying to do me injury." She teased as she followed her team to their side of the gym.

A small snort made them both turn to see Damien walk by, his eyes on Bebe. Against his will he tensed lightly at the sight of the taller teen before freezing when his eyes moved to meet his. Bebe noticed the interaction with an arched brow before smiling as she took Damien by the arm and tugged him forward.

"The games about to start!" She said as per explanation.

Pip watched them go with slight interest that Damien actually allowed the girl to touch him before turning his attention to his team when the whistle blew. The game started with almost everyone running for the balls in the middle of the gym. A few stayed back, he being one of them, and just observed as balls started flying, trying to hit opposing players. He watched with light interest while avoiding any balls that flew his way, catching a couple before rolling them across the floor.

He was actually happy that Butters had picked him. While they weren't really _friends_ they were friendly. And when it came to dodge ball everyone seemed to want Pip just because he could be killer when angered. And in a way that kind of made him feel used. He didn't really much enjoy what the Americans called a 'sport' but that didn't seem to matter to them. Whenever they would play people wanted him. And it was nice to feel wanted, but it came with the price of having to meet expectations he really didn't want to. So people would get annoyed with him. But he knew Butters wouldn't care if he helped his team achieve victory or not. Butters was an odd ball who liked to win, as any red blooded man, but he also knew it was all about the fun of the game as well.

Just as another ball came flying at him and he caught it he noticed Damien out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know why but he stopped his movement to watch the dark haired teen with light interest. Damien was just standing in the back on his team's side, Bebe a few feet away. Just... standing. And no balls ever flew toward him. He thought that was rather odd—

A squeal of surprise escaped him as sudden pain shot through his cheek, the impact of a ball to his face catching up with him a moment later. The impact was made with enough force that he actually fell over sideways, wincing with pain when his hip collided with the floor painfully. A shrill whistle put a pause to the game as Butters came running over.

"Oh my—Pip, are you okay?!" The petite blonde questioned frantically as he fell to his knees next to him.

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly. The kid was acting as if he had just been shot or something. Pushing himself to a sitting position and touching his cheek tenderly he sighed. "I'm fine."

Another shrill whistle caught their attention before Butters could pester him more about it, bringing their attention to their teacher who was now yelling at who was more than likely the culprit who had hit him. That held their attention for a few seconds more until Butters turned back to him with a concerned frown.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked lightly as his eyes scanned his cheek thoroughly.

"Yes." He replied with slight exasperation before smiling. "I'm fine, I promise."

Butters watched him for a minute longer before getting to his feet and offering him a hands up, which he took gladly. Soon the teacher was coming over, asking if he needed to go to the nurse or anything. He merely shook his head that he was fine and could resume play. So they did. As he walked over to the center line to return the ball he had caught before being hit in the face his eyes met Damien's once again by accident. Blushing, he quickly pulled his gaze away and walked back to where he had been standing. Once the whistle blew for the game to start up again he tried to keep his attention solely on the game.

Though he was rather thankful when his eyes, not heeding his mind's command, fell on Damien once again during play just in time to save himself from being hit by the ball the dark haired teen had thrown at him. He quickly side stepped before meeting those dark eyes curiously. Damien had thrown a ball at him?! Why? He was sure it was just accidental—but no. Something inside him told him it had been done on purpose. Damien was targeting him! Shaking himself from his thoughts he tried to walk back a little only to have to dodge another ball that had been sent flying his way.

Brows furrowing, he turned his head to see it once again had been Damien. And then he took in that there were only a few people left on his team—where did they all go?!

"Come on, Pip! Catch a ball!" Butters called happily from the sideline where 'out' players had to stand.

Blinking as he looked away from where his attention had been turned toward the other blonde he gasped, jumping to the side as another ball tried to hit him—wait! If he caught it... then Damien would be out! Eyes narrowing on Damien he was surprised to see that he was the only one on his team as well—when did that happen? Had he been spacing out during the last five minutes or something?

When he realized that Damien's side no longer had any balls he felt his forehead start to bead with perspiration. Well, there went his 'catch a ball' option. Of course, he could try to tag him with a ball and get him out... but what if he caught it? Then he would be out and Damien's team would win—and for some reason he really didn't want that. He didn't want _him_ to win. An idea coming to mind, he quickly put it into action, hoping it would work as he ran forward and grabbed a ball. Holding it tightly he decided to throw it to the side. That way it would make it to Damien's side, but there would be no way he could catch it. And then when he tried to throw it at him he would catch it. Of course... from the way Damien had been throwing... that might be kind of hard.

Shaking his head mentally he quickly thought up another plan, actually a little happy when one easily came to him. He would throw the ball like intended, although when Damien tried to throw it back he would then throw another ball at him while he was distracted and hopefully tag him out. Nodding in silent approval he kept running until he was able to get another ball then turned his attention toward his opposing team—well, it wasn't really a team if it was just Damien was it? Mentally shrugging to that thought he set his plan into motion, tossing the ball far to the side so the other teen couldn't catch it but he would have a ball on his side.

Watching intently as Damien made for the ball he got his next throw ready while also mentally preparing his body to jump to the side of Damien's throw. Damien had just gotten the ball and was turning to face him when someone calling out to him caught his attention.

"Hey Pip, ya French toad! Hit gothy's ass out!"

Both he and Damien turned to look at the person who had shouted that, Pip gritting his teeth in annoyance at being called not only a toad but _French_! It was past the level of just being irritating! He knew it was only being done to rile him up but that didn't stop it from working. He did his best to not let it get to him though. Turning his attention back to Damien he threw his ball before wincing when he suddenly recalled his plan. To his luck, however, Damien seemed to instinctively react, throwing his ball at the same time, and the two hit each other before flying back to their owners.

Pip hurried to snatch up his ball once more and try to once again execute his plan. He had just caught it when he heard some of the boys on the side laughing before another one called out to him.

"Hey Pip, know why you're so useless?" Some more laughter. "'Cause you're French!"

"Knock it off—" The teacher started to warn but it didn't matter. For some reason that comment broke through the dam of Pip's will to be resilient and not react to the goading.

Face turning red with anger he gripped the ball tightly, stomping his foot and releasing it in an unknown direction with all the force of his fury. "I am _not_ French, damnit!"

There was a brief few seconds of silence before the sound of a ball hitting flesh was heard. All eyes turned in that direction and Pip swore he felt his eyes widen as the ball he had thrown seemed to have known his true intention all along and went straight for the motionless Anti-Christ who actually seemed a little surprised before he was nailed dead on in the face. Damien's head jerked back from the force and he stumbled back a little before he turned angry eyes on him, blooding starting to stream from his nose as he clutched the ball then chucked it at him.

He was too stunned to move as the ball sailed at him before striking him squarely in the chest. The force sent the air from his lungs as he was knocked backwards and landed on his butt. There was another second of silence before the teacher was blowing her whistle loudly.

"Stop, stop, _stop_!" She called out, running to the middle of the floor. "No head shots! Kevin! Bring Damien to the nurse. The game is over."

Groans and sudden chatter filled the gym after that announcement before Butters and Bebe came hurrying to his side. They both knelt next to him while he watched, slightly horrified, as Damien was led from the gym, the teen using his t-shirt to stem the flow of blood. Oh no—it wasn't broken was it? He knew he could throw that hard. He really hoped not! Not only would he feel guilt but what if Damien chose to retaliate? He'd already done so a little with the ball and that had hurt—which reminded him! He needed to breathe!

Sucking in air painfully he tried to answer when Bebe and Butters asked if he was okay. He was finally able to catch his breath when the teacher walked over to him and asked if he needed to go to the nurse as well. He shook his head lightly before apologizing weakly. She merely brushed it off before moving on to scold the students who had been calling out to him. He smiled lightly at the two blondes when they pulled him to his feet and he stretched lightly before moving a hand to rub at his aching backside.

"I'm fine... just got the air knocked out of me." He assured as he fixed his now wrinkled clothes.

"I can't believe... t-that that guy managed to stay on his feet after you hit him in the f-face." Butters said with slight awe, releasing his arm.

"Yeah... you two are insane." Bebe said as she released his arm as well before pushing some of her hair off of her shoulder. "Hopefully we will never play that stupid game again."

He wasn't sure what he should say to that and was thankful when the end of the day bell rang so he didn't really have to think of anything. When they were released from class they waved to each other before Pip followed Butters and the other boys to the locker rooms to change. He did so quickly, hoping he wouldn't run into Damien before he left. Luckily he didn't. He was a little bummed when he had to put his sweatshirt back on but it wasn't like he had brought a coat. Because he was in a rush. And he needed warmth.

Hurrying from the school he went to his bike and took off the lock before climbing on and biking as fast as he could toward the hospital so he wouldn't have to be out in the cold that long. He made it to the hospital in record time, locking his bike up once more before hurrying inside. He loved the warmth that greeted his freezing limbs as he made his way to the clock in room. He greeted some of the workers as he went, stepping around a nurse hurrying a patient somewhere before making it to his destination.

"Pip! How was school?" A soft voice greeted as he found his name among the time sheets and grabbed it. Turning to the voice he smiled.

He took in the older woman, one of his bosses, smiling more when she held out a cup of steaming lemon tea for him. She was the best. "Hello Mrs. Schuler. It was fine, thank you."

He was handed the tea as worried grey eyes took his form in, a small frown coming over the woman's lips. "Why aren't you dressed more warmly, child? You're going to get sick."

"Ah..." Pip blushed lightly as sipped from his tea cautiously, careful not to burn himself. "I woke up late and had to hurry to school."

He received an understanding look before he was left to get ready for work. His mom had helped him get a job at the local hospital doing housekeeping. It was a little boring at times but he liked it overall. It was nice when he would get to talk to patients sometimes and even help cheer them up when he could. It made him feel useful. And needed. Important.

* * *

He was released at 7pm, a little tired and unwilling to go back out into the cold. He could have gotten a ride from a coworker if he was willing to wait for an hour but he didn't want to be trouble. Plus he didn't want to struggle with getting his bike to fit into the trunk. It was times like this he wished he had a car... but whatever. When he was ready for the responsibility of a car he would get one.

Pulling his hat as low as possible while still being able to see, he made sure his ears were covered properly before putting his clothes on over his scrubs. He figured it would at least be a _little_ warmer that way. And he could get the pair washed over the weekend. Waving good bye to those who called out to him he hurried to his bike and started on his way home. He was about halfway home when his day went from slightly improving from the horror of encountering Damien again to completely horrible. A large truck was driving by him as he peddled, a little too close so that the tires drove over slush... which just happened to spray up and cover him from head to toe, soaking him in the freezing cold mess.

He gasped in surprise, slipping and falling from his bike onto the sidewalk, almost crying when his limbs trembled from the shock, going numb with cold. This. Day. Officially. _Sucked_. What the hell?! Seriously! What had he done?! Trembling he got to his feet and climbed back onto his bike, going as fast as he could while his teeth chattered and his nose dripped in a gross way.

Forcing himself to be thankful for making it home without anything else happening he quickly put his bike away before going inside, racing to the bathroom so he wouldn't drip all over the floor. He set his bag aside before peeling his clothes off, shivering more when his body was freed. Climbing quickly into the shower he turned the water on to cool, shivering more before slowly making it warmer. When he stopped shivering and started feeling warm again he stopped the shower and ran himself a hot bath, running his wet clothes down to the washer while the tub filled. He was a little embarrassed to be running around the house naked but since no one was home he wasn't going to worry too much over it.

Pip couldn't help sighing in relief as he finally made it back to his hot bath, climbing into the water and sinking in. He slid down until his chin was submerged, making sure no water could reach his nose, as he closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth. This was heaven. Sighing once more he let his mind wander as he brought his hands to rest on his stomach.

Today had been a disaster. And after taking in everything and turning it over in his mind he couldn't help but feel like it was all Damien's fault. It didn't make much sense but feelings sometimes didn't. He had been late for school—okay, that wasn't _exactly_ his fault but it wasn't like his evil presence had helped any. And then he had to show Damien to almost every class—he was _in_ his every class—even though he just wanted to get away. Although—maybe that really wasn't his fault either. The teachers had asked him to do so. It wasn't like Damien had forced him to. But! He had made him act like an ass! Because he was so irritating! Even though... _he_ was the one who had assume—ugh! Well it _was_ Damien's fault that he had forgotten about Dirk and thus had to be humiliated during class hours, unable to return to Chemistry.

But... Dirk would have probably done that even without Damien there—no. Because he wouldn't have forgotten if it wasn't for Damien. Also there was Cartman. Because Damien had made him forget he had to try to remember and then Cartman walked into him so now he was more pissed than before and would more than likely be out to get him. And _then_ there was the whole gym fiasco.

"Ugh!" Sitting up and smacking his hands against the water angrily so some splashed everywhere he growled to himself. Did Damien come back just to torture him?! But why would he? It wasn't like he had a reason to—although now he did. By now he must know that _he_ knew he was the Anti-Christ. And then there was the little problem of hitting him in the face with a dodge ball. He sighed, truly hoping he had not broken the teen's nose. Of course... he probably deserved it.

Too irritated now to let his bath calm him he pulled the plug before climbing out and getting a fresh towel. He dried himself off before wrapping it around his shoulders and grabbing his bag then going to his room. Dropping his bag back on the floor next to his door he found himself some nice, warm, dry clothes before quickly slipping into them. He made sure they were the warmest pajamas he had before slipping on a sweatshirt for extra warmth. Grabbing the towel to finish drying his hair he decided to put his clothes in the dryer before sorting out his homework.

Fifteen minutes later he was back in his room, a plate with a bean and cheese burrito in one hand while the other hand held a glass of milk. He set them on his desk before grabbing his bag and frowning when he finally noticed it was soaked. _Shit!_ Quickly dropping to his knees he opened his bag and dumped the contents before groaning and willing himself not to cry as his books and papers fell out in a wet mess. Finding his phone he whimpered with frustration when he saw that it, too, was wet. And then panic fell over him. Oh no! His phone was wet! What was he to do—Bebe! He had recalled she had dropped her phone in the toilet once... had she managed to save it? He couldn't really remember. Getting to his feet he ran to his desk and picked up his house phone before dialing the girl hoping it wouldn't be too weird for him to call her over this.

* * *

A drying phone, one removed SIM card and battery later Pip was more calm, thanking Bebe before hanging up the phone. She, for some reason, had found his panic funny. He didn't understand why but he was thankful she was calm and helped him in a soothing way instead of being irritated with him or just hanging up. Once again he was happy Bebe was nice to him. He wasn't quite sure if they could be called _friends_ but... she was friendly enough.

Running a hand through his nearly dry hair, wincing slightly when his fingers got caught in a snarl, he figured he should try to save his school work now. It took about five minutes for him to realize he was totally clueless in how to go about this as well. And not only that... some papers were ruined beyond saving.

Tears slowly filled his eyes as he tugged on his hair in frustration. _Why_ was this happening to him? Finding the papers he could save he spread them out over his floor to dry before throwing the damaged papers away after trying to figure out what they were. What he could decipher he wrote down in a dry notebook he found on his desk so he could ask the teachers for another copy. When his papers were sorted he went and got a hair dryer before coming back and trying to dry his books. He wasn't sure if it would work but he would try. He really didn't think the school would be happy that he had ruined their books.

* * *

The shrill ringtone of his house phone was what awoke him. He opened his eyes in confusion, frowning as he tried to get his bearings while sitting up. His head hurt as he looked around at the nest of papers and books he was in, wondering when he had fallen asleep, before remembering the phone was ringing. The phone! Jumping to his feet, tripping once over a book, he scrambled around trying to find his phone before locating it on his bed. Snatching it up he quickly pushed talk before bringing it to his hear. His first attempt to say 'hello' failed when his voice cracked and and went out. Clearing his throat he tried again, wincing as his head throbbed with his movement.

"H-Hello?" He hated how horrible his voice sounded.

It was his mother. She sounded worried as she asked if he was okay before telling him how she had been worried when he didn't answer his cell and how this was the fifth time she had tried to ring him at home this morning. He apologized, explaining that he was sleeping before telling her of his disaster with the slush. She sympathized with him before asking if he was well since he didn't sound too good. He thought on that for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he had gotten a cold from how his head hurt, his nose dribbled, and he felt a little too warm.

His mother went into instant 'mother mode' telling him what medicines he should take and how he should get some rest. That he really shouldn't go into work today but she wouldn't tell him he couldn't either if he felt he could do it. She reminded him to drink good fluids and try to get a healthy meal in him before apologizing that she had to go now since she needed to get to work. They said goodbye to each other, telling how each was loved and missed before hanging up.

Good fluids and a healthy meal, huh? At the thought he was reminded of how he had missed dinner when his stomach grumbled hungrily. Eyes scanning his room he found his untouched burrito and glass of milk. Sighing he walked over and gathered the plate and glass before bringing them down to the kitchen and disposing of the ruined food. He was a little sad. That was his last bean and cheese burrito. Rinsing out the glass he set his dishes in the growing pile before making a mental note to do them after he had eaten. But first! Medicine to stop the awful headache!

Ibuprofen wasn't hard to find though as he searched through the medicine basket he realized that if his cold got worse he was going to have to go out and buy some actual cold medicine since they didn't seem to have any. Chewing his bottom lip he took the ibuprofen before making himself a small breakfast of eggs and toast. It seemed healthy enough in his opinion. As he ate he grew annoyed with his dribbling nose, mentally vowing to chop it off if it did not cease being all runny.

Once he had finished with his breakfast he quickly washed up the dishes and put them away before wiping down the stove. While drying his hands he wondered if he should try to get some more sleep before remembering that he still needed to dry his books and then he had laundry to do. Recalling the laundry in the dryer he decided to go to his room first and get his dirty clothes. After he had put a load into the washer he took the items from the dryer and folded them neatly before bringing them to his room and putting them away. He, for some reason, was able to resist the teenage instinct that demanded him to be messy.

With his laundry taken care of he set his attention back on his books and papers, gathering the dried ones and sorting through them before working on the still wet things. He was a little disheartened when he discovered one of his books was already ruined and he would have to pay to buy a new one. He really did hope his Chemistry teacher would understand. After skipping most of class yesterday he didn't want the teacher thinking he was doing this purposely. Rubbing his forehead tiredly and sniffling he decided to keep it as evidence before moving on to his English book. At least this one could be saved, though he knew he'd have to pay for water damage when he turned it back in. But it would be usable. He was thankful for that.

He had just finished throwing away the rest of the papers he hadn't been able to save when he noticed that he needed to get ready for work. Putting the rest of his things away, opting to do his homework later, he took a quick shower and got dressed in clean scrubs before calling a taxi. He was not going to risk getting slushed again and he really didn't want to bike in the cold when he wasn't feeling well.

* * *

He was just adding more toilet paper to his cart, sniffling lightly, when a gentle hand smacking the back of his head caught his attention causing him to jerk around and stare at Mrs. Schuler with wide eyes.

"Stop sucking in all that snot. It's disgusting." She said with light irritation before giving him a tissue. "Blow it like a normal person."

Blushing brightly he mumbled an apology, taking the tissue gratefully and turning away to blow his nose.

"See. If you would have dressed more warmly you wouldn't have gotten sick, now would you?" She scolded in a motherly fashion making him smile lightly.

Throwing the used tissue away, happy to be able to breathe more clearly through his nose now, he turned back to use some hand sanitizer. Before he could get it, though, a cool hand was pressed to his forehead followed by a low cluck of the tongue.

"Pip I think you should go home and rest. Take tomorrow off too. You need to nip this in the bud so it doesn't get worse." Mrs. Schuler said gently as she pulled away, eyes scanning his face.

"Oh, but I can—" He started to protest, not wanting to be seen as slacking.

"Don't make me order you home. Just go. It will be fine." She cut him off, turning away to grab some paper and a pen. "I will write a note so you don't have to worry about coming in. Okay?"

Sighing in defeat when he received a glare as he tried to argue he just nodded his head before walking around the cart to clock out. He called a taxi to bring him home, happy he had a job to pay for it so he didn't have to bother his parents for money. When he got home he tried to think of all he had to do before taking himself to bed. Luckily all he could think of was putting his clothes in the dryer. Five minutes later he was snuggled under a thick layer of blankets, sniffling lightly as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he wasn't surprised to find that he was feeling worse. But he had hoped that he would soon be better. Sighing, body aching and sneezing, he pulled himself from bed and stared all puffy-eyed around his room. Groaning and wanting to plop back down he pushed himself to move forward. He needed medicine if he was going to kick this fast. And since his mom wasn't home he was going to have to go himself since he didn't want to wait for her to come home.

In what felt like a daze he got himself dressed in a few layers of warm clothes before pulling on his boots, a coat, a hat, and some gloves before heading out to the nearest store that sold cold medicine. He wouldn't have to go too far so he didn't mind walking. Halfway to the store he noticed it was pretty warm out—or maybe it was just his fever. Still, he found himself taking his hat and gloves off so he wouldn't be so overheated. A few minutes later he was walking into the small store and wincing when the bright lights caused his head to throb with pain.

Nodding to the store owner he made his way to the needed aisle and looked over the many products that were stocked there, all promising him relief. It took him a few minutes to decide on which one he wanted. He was just stepping back to find the aisle with the orange juice when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning his full focus to it he felt his eyes widen when he was met with the sight of Damien standing a few feet away.

Just as he noticed Damien the dark haired teen seemed to notice him as well, turning to look at him with light surprise before his eyes narrowed a little. Blushing brightly as he remembered how he had hit him in the face he decided he really didn't need the orange juice and just hurried on to the check out counter. Foot tapping nervously, wishing the man would hurry up, he paid almost frantically and said the change could be kept before hurrying out of the store. Making it into the cold air outside he took a couple of deep breaths, clinging tightly to the bag as he tried to calm himself.

So he had seen Damien. So what? He lived in South Park now too, didn't he? But... it was still unnerving. And the glare he had practically received! He shuddered weakly. Why? Why did he keep running into him? First school and now this. Surely it was more than just coincidence? Maybe not. His cold was making him crazy. Shaking his head he made himself move forward. He needed to get home, take his medicine, and rest!

"Hey Pip!"

Frowning lightly at the call of his name he turned slowly toward the street to see—

"That's for Friday asshole!"

Pip gasped as something cold splashed him right in the face. It took a few seconds for his brain to register that the substance was soda of some kind... and his assailant was Cartman. He listened, trying to catch his breath, as the cruel teen laughed and drove off. He could feel the cold liquid rolling down his face and under his coat as he just stood there but, for some reason, he couldn't seem to get himself to move or react in any way. Even when some people who were walking by just stared at him. Even when tears of humiliation started to fill his eyes.

Until he felt someone behind him. Turning slowly in horror he saw Damien standing there, staring at him without any kind of expression. Choking on a sob he turned and ran all the way home. He could barely breathe by the time he made it inside, gasping harshly for air as his nose was running from both nostrils. He shivered in light disgust when he felt the snot touching his lips. Kicking his boots off he stumbled his way to the kitchen to put the medicine down before going to the bathroom.

Allowing himself to cry as he blew his nose and stripped off his clothes he climbed into the shower and took a quick one to get the sticky substance off of him. Five minutes later he was in his room, drying off and picking out warm pajamas. After slipping them on he went back to the kitchen and took some medicine before calling his mom and asking for orange juice. She promised him she would be home soon and that he should rest until she got there.

Promising that he would do so he hung up the phone and trudged back to his room, climbing into bed and burying himself under his blankets. Damien. Why? Why did his nightmares have to become a reality and torture him like this? Sniffling once more he closed his eyes and tried to forget that haunting face. Maybe it was a little much to hope things would get better... but he was Pip Pirrup. And he couldn't help but hoping just a little.

-Chapter 3 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have Chapter 3. Poor Pip. Things just keep getting worse for him. But... it will improve. Slowly? IDK.

I don't really have much to say on this chapter... I shall try to get another update out in March. Okay? :3 Thank you to those who are sticking with this story even though it's updated so slowly. I might get a preview out before then. For those things you can visit the LiveJournal I've set up for the, user name is KeatonGrin as well. Also... because of the future smut this story will contain I am thinking about also adding it to AdultFanFiction. If I do I shall let you know!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Secret Santa


	4. Secret Santa

**Chapter Warning:** LIGHT sexual content and the F-Bomb, lol.

--

**Chapter 4: Secret Santa**

Pip awoke to a gentle hand pressing against his forehead before light fingers caressed his hair softly. Opening bleary hazel green eyes he didn't have to see his mom to know it was her. The light smell of her perfume managed to make it through his stuffy nose and calmed him greatly as he breathed in the sweet and floral scent. His mom. He couldn't stop his eyes filling with tears. His adoptive mother was the first person in the world to show him something other than indifference. Or hate. She was his God, saving him from the dark loneliness of being an unwanted child. It was because of her that even though he struggled so much to be accepted by his peers that he didn't completely give up.

"Mum." His voice cracked dryly, blushing lightly when the beautiful sound of her laughter sounded in his ears as she pulled him to her chest and hugged him warmly, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Would you like me to bring you some orange juice, my Pip?" She asked lightly while stroking his hair again.

"Hold me a little longer?" He begged lightly, ashamed of his childish request but really needing his mom's comfort at the moment. After everything with Damien and then Eric he just wanted to be hugged and feel loved.

His mom instantly heeded the call of motherly duty, cuddling him to her chest and stroking his cheek with her cool hand before occasionally petting his hair and checking his forehead. She softly talked about her trip and asked how school had been. He didn't know why but he told her about 'the new kid' and how he was kind of weird. His mother just smiled against his hair and nodded.

After he found himself feeling a little better he allowed himself to be removed from his mom's side, smiling and sniffling at her as she fussed over him lovingly before getting up to get him juice and something to eat. He waited patiently, thinking about the cuddle and smiling to himself until she returned, bring him a cup of soup, orange juice, and medicine. He ate slowly before taking his medicine and drinking his juice.

Blushing lightly he allowed himself to be tucked in before he drifted off to sleep again, feeling a little better about everything in the world at the moment. Moms could make you feel that—even adoptive ones.

*

Pip woke up again a few hows later, bladder full and demanding to be released. Climbing slowly out of bed he winced and whimpered when his head throbbed in protest and his nose seemed to be extra runny. Making it to the bathroom he blew his nose then peed before flushing and washing his hands thoroughly. Once finished in the bathroom he went to get some more orange juice and medicine before deciding to get a start on his homework. He had wasted most of his weekend and he couldn't let this cold beat him. He had never been sick from school his whole high school life and he wasn't going to let a cold stop him now!

Sniffling and taking his juice with him he went back to his room and found the school work he had managed to salvage from his wet bag before getting to work. It took a little longer than usual since it was sometimes hard to concentrate but he was happy when he got it done and he was pretty sure they would get good grades too. He was just packing his things away when his mom called him down for dinner. He ate the special meal she had prepared for him before watching a little television. Before getting ready for bed that night he assembled his cell phone back together, praying with all of his might as he turned it on.

If he hadn't been feeling so miserable he was sure he would have screamed and jumped for joy when his phone actually turned on. Testing it out he called his house, sent a text to Bebe, and looked through his photos and addresses. Luckily they were all there and fine and he was really happy when he got a text back. It still worked! His phone was, for the most part it seemed, fine! Things were starting to look up!

* * *

"Pip! Darling, you need to hurry up. I want to beat traffic!" His mothered called as he scrambled to get all of his school things together while eating a toaster strudel and hopping around on one foot, trying to pull a boot on.

"Mai'm mumimg!" He called around his mouthful, shoving the rest in and alternating between chewing and breathing carefully so he didn't choke. The task was made difficult since he couldn't breathe well through his nose.

Finally managing to chew and swallow he pulled his boot on and grabbed his bag and cell phone before hurrying down the stairs. His mom was just walking out of the door as he made it to the first floor, pausing only to slip on a warm coat and grab a travel pack of Kleenex. Once ready he hurried out the door, locking up carefully, before running to the car and jumping in. He was really happy that his mom was giving him a ride so he could get to school early to get the things he needed and replace his wet books.

They sat in silence during the ride, his mom occasionally sipping coffee from her favorite blue mug as she sped safely to the school. When she pulled up she hugged him before touching his forehead lightly, telling him to call her if he got worse. Promising to do so he said his thanks and gave his love before climbing out and hurrying to the warm school. After stopping at his locker to put his things away he went to the nurse with a note and some medicine for his cold.

The nurse took it, looking over the note before putting his name on the bottle and setting it aside for him. He smiled his thanks at her before moving on to his first class, a little disappointed when the teacher had not arrived yet. Instead of waiting he just moved on, knowing that at least one of them should be here this early!

*

He couldn't believe it. And he was deeply relieved. None of the teachers were mad—most even seemed sympathetic toward his plight. They supplied him with the papers he needed and he was almost beside himself with happiness when he didn't have to pay to replace the book. It was amazing. After the crappy few days he had had he couldn't help feeling like he was finally being given a small break. Maybe it wasn't much but he was still thankful.

Taking the papers with him to the lunchroom he sat down to eat a cinnamon roll while working on some of them, waiting for more students to arrive before he went to Homeroom. He had managed to finish 2/3rds of the work before he finished drinking his orange juice cup and got up to throw it away, collecting his things and dumping his tray. Fixing his bag on his shoulder he decided to stop by at the nurse quick for a dose of medicine before hurrying off to Homeroom.

He was just coming out of the nurse's office, blowing his nose, when he ran into Bebe. The darker blonde gave him a thorough calculating look before surprising him by fussing over him. She pressed a hand to his forehead and began to prattle on how he needed to take better care of himself and that he shouldn't have come if he felt as miserable as he looked. He couldn't help being at least a _little_ pleased. He was sure someone like Bebe would try to stay away from him so that the cold couldn't spread but she didn't seem to mind one bit.

They walked to Homeroom together, Bebe suggesting things that might help make him feel better. He felt so happy that he didn't even really mind when Bebe added how she _needed_ him for the shoot on Thursday. He knew that's probably what had the teen girl most worried—more so than his actual personal interest—but he didn't really care. At least Bebe still cared in her own way. It was like having a _real_ and true friend.

He was about to reply to her, to let her know that he would for sure be there before something—more like _someone—_caught the corner of his eye and he froze just as he was about to sit down in his chair. He couldn't believe it. He had actually managed to forget about _him_ for a minute there, what with the worry of his cold and ruined homework and all. But now... there he was. Damien.

Unable to stop a small shiver he tried to look away but just as he was about to Damien's dark eyes met his and made it impossible to look away. Was Damien still mad at him for the dodge ball incident? Was he still suspicious. Would he hurt him? Would—

"Earth to Pip!" Bebe called impatiently, waving a hand in front of his face and effectively distracting him.

Blushing lightly, thankful he could pass it off as just being flush from his cold, he turned his attention to the girl, trying to remember what they had been talking about. Oh yeah! "Don't worry Bebe. Even if I am not completely one hundred percent by Thursday I should still be well enough to do... _it_."

Bebe arched a brow before looking around the room and spotting Damien. Nodding to herself she turned her attention back to him. "Good. And, well, just getting better soon. Okay?"

With that she lost interest in him, choosing to apply another coat of lipgloss before bouncing over to where Damien was sitting in his assigned seat, looking over a book, and sitting on the desk next to him. "Hey Damien!"

He arched a brow with light interest, first at Bebe actually going over and _flirting_ with Damien then at how he felt a small flare of irritation at the sight. Shaking his head mentally he brushed it off as being a little hurt that Bebe had just walked off on him after being so nice. Sitting at his desk he pulled out the papers he needed to work on before spreading them out. He worked on them until the five minute bell rang.

Carefully putting his things away he paid little attention to his classmates as they all started filing in until loud laughter could be heard, Eric Cartman's voice standing out the most. Looking up, naturally curious as to what was so funny, he saw the larger teen pointing at him while saying something then laughing more, a few other boys laughing too. He felt his face burn a bright red, figuring he knew exactly what Cartman was telling them. Looking away he somehow managed to catch Damien's eyes again. Blushing harder he quickly snapped his head forward before burying his face in his arms as his whole body started to feel heated, a headache forming as he sniffled miserably.

Well... things _had_ been going well.

Sighing lightly when the bell rang he watched Mr. Garrison walk into the room, a small shoebox in hand before calling the class to attention. They listened to the morning announcements before Mr. Garrison gave out some papers on certain things. And then he asked them all to write their names on a piece of paper. They were going to be picking their Secret Santas today.

Pip couldn't help sighing again. He really didn't want to do this. There really was no point in putting his name in. Whoever picked him wasn't going to get him a gift anyway. No one ever did—well... there was that one year in elementary school that he had been picked by Butters. Butters had given him a candy bar and some Hello Kitty stickers. Reluctantly he took out a piece of paper and did as told. He didn't want to get into trouble for not participating. Maybe he would get lucky this year and Bebe would draw his name.

Quickly scribbling his name down he folded the paper and added it to the box as it was passed around. Once everyone had added their names Mr. Garrison shook it up then walked around and had everyone draw a piece of paper, checking briefly to make sure they didn't draw themselves. When the box reached him he prayed briefly that he would draw Bebe and stuck his hand in, drawing out a leaf of paper.

Opening it to check that it wasn't his he froze in shock—or maybe it was horror—at the name written there. _Damien_. Did the Anti-Christ even celebrate Christmas?! He couldn't stop that desperate thought as he numbly showed the paper to the teacher before setting it on his desk. Really? _Really?_ This was how life was going to treat him now?

Unable to resist he met Damien's eyes once more, staring as the calm dark eyes met his. He couldn't stop his face from heating up when a dark brow arched in curiosity. Turning to stare at his desk he folded the paper neatly then moved his hands away like he was afraid to catch something. About to lose himself to his thoughts he was pulled to attention when he heard Bebe groan in dismay.

Looking over to the blonde girl he watched as she glared daggers at Eric Cartman's back, flipping him off when the brunette teen turned to look at her too. She had gotten him? He couldn't help but pity her a little be frowning in disappointment. So that meant Bebe didn't draw him. So he wasn't likely to get a gift this year either. Maybe he would skip homeroom the last day of term so he didn't have to face the embarrassment of once more of getting nothing. But that would interfere with his perfect attendance record!

Moaning to himself in misery, sniffling lightly, he laid his head on his crossed arms, unintentionally—at least consciously—facing Damien. He felt his body tense when he took in the dark eyes staring intently on him. Heart beat picking up pace he quickly turned his head to face the other way while Mr. Garrison finished with the drawing and gave them a few more announcements.

So he was suppose to get Damien a gift? He had drawn him and all... but... was he _really_ suppose to? He couldn't help wondering again: did Damien celebrate Christmas? He was the _Anti-Christ_ after all and the holiday was meant to celebrate the _birth_ of Jesus Christ. Lip curling into a frown he sighed lightly. Maybe he could talk to him about it and see? Or! Or maybe he just wouldn't get him anything at all. And if Damien got upset then... well then he would explain his theories. But what if he was wrong? Damien was a kid after all and—Satan's spawn or not—maybe he wanted presents just like every other kid. So did that mean that he _should_ get him something? Maybe even something small. Like a candy bar? Or a gift card to Casa Bonita?

He really didn't know what Damien actually liked and while he knew he shouldn't care he could help wondering at it too. What _did_ an Anti-Christ like? Was it all evil and gory and about bringing hate and destruction? Could Damien just be a _normal_ kid with _normal_ likes too? Heaving another sigh he scolded himself for wanting that to be true more than in believing that it was. Why? To make Damien more easy to relate to? Maybe to make him less scary—yeah. That made sense. If he was less scary then maybe he would be less intimidated by him and _then_ Damien wouldn't think he was so weak.

He had to smile lightly at that thought. It was kind of silly. Before he could entertain himself with anymore thoughts like that the school bell rang. Stretching his overheated body he pushed himself to sit up before tensing again when a small chill shot down his spine. Turning his attention to the cause he jerked back a little in surprise when he saw Damien standing next his desk, staring up at the clock. As he stared at the taller teen said teen slowly turned to meet his gaze, holding it.

He jerked back even more, blushing as he tried to scramble clumsily out of his desk. Coughing lightly he gathered his bag and papers before hurrying off to his first hour. He became a little alarmed when Damien followed behind him, the more he tried to hurry away the closer the raven hair teen tailed until they finally made it to English and he scurried to his desk. He peeked at Damien out of the corner of his eye before nearly falling over in embarrassment. He had been so stupid! How could he have forgotten Damien shared this class with him? He must have been following him like he had on Friday.

Pip allowed his head to fall against his desk, smacking against it a few times before stopping when it made his headache worse. Sitting up slowly he blinked when Damien caught his attention, the Anti-Christ was staring at him before smirking knowingly and turning away. He swore he felt his whole body flush this time. Damien knew! His smirk told him so! How completely humiliating!

Turning to his own papers he pouted to himself until the bell rang and the teacher started the lesson.

*

When the bell rang for lunch he couldn't stop his stomach from grumbling happily. It had seemed so long ago since he had eaten breakfast even though he had actually eaten it twice this morning. Sighing lightly and reminding himself that he couldn't even _eat_ lunch today he packed away his Biology homework, faintly relaxing when he felt Damien get up and leave. Sure. He could find the lunchroom on his own! Of course... it was easier to follow a group of kids going to lunch than one going to your next class he supposed.

Frowning lightly as he stood up he tried not to think too much on having to meet Dirk in the boy's lavatory. He didn't know how Dirk would react to him being sick. Would he still want a blow job? Or maybe he would make him do something else? That thought made him shiver with displeasure. Pulling his bag onto his shoulder he tried not to sulk as he was suddenly reminded that he hadn't packed himself any snacks to eat to make up for having to miss lunch.

Feeling his stomach protest at the realization he tried to hug it in comfort before the arm he was moving to embrace his stomach was suddenly yanked on. Hard. Gasping in surprise he stumbled to keep up as he was pulled along a few steps before being shoved into a bathroom. He stumbled forward, nearly falling onto the floor, before managing to catch himself. Turning quickly, backing up on instinct, he saw it was Damien who had captured him. He watched with mounting fright as the taller teen locked the bathroom door before checking that no one else was in there with them.

When Damien turned his attention to him he couldn't help trembling lightly before he made himself stop. Until Damien came at him. He squeaked lightly before backing up more in an instinctive attempt to get away. This only led him to a wall and before he could detour he was pinned to it, trapped between two long arms as Damien stepped into his personal space.

He looked off to the side, scared and feeling a little humiliated. Was Damien going to do it too? Was he going to make him pleasure him like Dirk made him do? Or maybe it was going to be worse. Maybe Damien was going to hurt him—beat him up. Maybe even—his breath hitched at the thought as large tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffled lightly.

_Kill him._

He wouldn't put it pass Damien. As bad as life could be—as hard as it could be for him... he didn't want to die. His breath started to come in frightened gasps when he felt Damien lean in to him, like they were trying to make each one count before it stopped all together and he could breathe life no more.

"You know something about me... I can feel it. _Tell_ me what it is!" Damien hissed lowly into his ear, sending shivers of a different, unusual, kind down his spine as hot breath caressed against his skin.

Hazel green eyes widening, his breath stopped as he turned to meet Damien's gaze. Up close like this he could see that Damien actually had very cute freckles dusting over his cheeks and nose and that his eyes were actually a very dark brown. Momentarily forgetting where he was and what was happening he asked breathlessly, "W-What?"

"What you know about me—tell me! I _know_ you know something!" Damien repeated, eyes darkening with anger.

Coming to his senses, scared, Pip blinked a few times before sinking slowly down the wall. "W-We've met before! Here in South Park back in the third grade! Y-You came to deliver a message to M-Mr. Christ! I know you're the Anti-Christ! I've seen your power! When we were kids I—"

He cut himself off there, gasping and trying to ignore the gross feeling of his snot slipping from his nose down to his lip. He couldn't say it. He had tried to be Damien's _friend_ and Damien blew him up Staring at the chest before him he saw the body relax a little. Taking advantage of that moment he threw his arms forward, pushing Damien back with all of the force he could muster before making a run for it. Making it to the door he quickly unlocked it before pulling it opening and fleeing.

His heart pounded the whole time as he ran, not even really knowing where he was going, just following his footsteps. Making it to a familiar door he pushed his way inside, gasping for breath as he found himself in a bathroom. Looking around, distracted, he hurried to the row of sinks and turned one on, cupping his hands under the cold water and drinking from them once they were full.

That had been so scary! Drinking a few more handfuls he splashed some on his face before turning the water off and grabbing a paper towel to dry with. He was just about to throw the used paper away when Dirk came into the bathroom, saw him and smiled creepily.

"Good job, Pip. You made it on time." Dirk greeted as he walked in, eyeing the him before frowning slightly. "You look like a mess."

"S-Sorry! I got sick over the weekend." He replied lightly, resisting the urge to cough and sniffle. Avoiding eye contact he threw the paper towel away.

Dirk took that news in silence for a minute before walking over to him and grabbing his arm, leading him into a stall. "Well, you still have two hands. Get to work."

Resiting a frown he obediently followed before looking down at his hands. "A-Are you sure?"

"Get to fucking work!" Dirk yelled in irritation making him jump lightly and scramble to please.

Bringing his hand to the front of the older teen's jeans he cupped the small bulge he could feel there and started moving his hand lightly, rubbing his palm against it firmly and flexing his fingertips like he was squishing a ball. He breathed a small sigh of relief when Dirk moaned lightly, grinding into his hand. He palmed at the growing erection until Dirk grumbled at him to get on with it.

Taking a deep, barely heard breath, he moved nimble fingertips to the older teen's pants and unbuttoned them before pulling the zipper down. Cheeks flushed from his cold and his embarrassment he allowed his eyes to wonder lower as he pushed jeans and boxers down firm thighs. He took in the rigid length waiting for him to caress before moving his hand back to it, gripping it lightly and giving light squeezes as his thumb caressed a sensitive head.

Just wanting this to be over with he moved his hand gently to start a pumping motion only to freeze when Dirk hissed lightly.

"You're hand is too dry!" The older teen complained.

"Ah..." Pip blinked lightly. How awkward. It wasn't a problem with oral sex since his saliva provided lubrication but... "I-I could get some soap—aiee!"

Pip squeaked in alarm, cut of as he got pulled to his feet. Before he could attempt to leave Dirk had pushed him back against the door before staring at his face for a long, creepy, ten seconds. He was about to question what was wrong until he was suddenly spun around, moved to stand in front of the corner made by two adjacent walls of the stall. Confusion filled him until he suddenly felt hands tugging at his pants.

"Ah! No, Dirk please don't! I—" His protest was cut off by a whimper as his hair was grabbed forcefully and yanked back.

"Shut up before I beat the shit out of you." Dirk growled lowly against his ear before going back to his task.

Trembling lightly, unsure of what to do, he closed his eyes tightly, clinging to the stall walls as his pants where undone. His pants and underwear were soon pushed down his legs. He wanted to squirm away but before he could get the courage to he gasped as his hips were gripped by strong hands and he could feel Dirk's erection pressed against his body. But, to his surprise, no penetration was made. Instead Dirk just ground against him, thrusting against his body. In a way he was relieved yet deeply embarrassed.

Soon Dirk found a position that he seemed to like, the older teen's hard length thrusting between his legs and against the bottom of his butt. Dirk pinned him into the corner, hands pinning his to the stall walls as he panted roughly in his ear while groaning and alternately changing the pace and power of his thrusts.

He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand it when Dirk finally groaned hoarsely against his neck, cursing and bucking wildly as something warm spurted against his thighs. He managed to suppress a shudder of disgust before Dirk's weight fell against him. He hated the feeling of that disgusting hot breath panting against his cheek as the body weighed heavily upon him. Just when he was about to ask Dirk to get off of him the older teen moved and fixed himself before giving him a thoughtful look as he turned to face him.

Silence ticked by for a few seconds before the taller teen finally opened his mouth. "I want sex."

Pip, just moving to check out dirty he was, froze before looking up to meet Dirk's dark eyes. "Beg pardon?"

"I want sex. From you." Dirk repeated, staring him down and making him deeply uncomfortable—more so than Eric Cartman or Damien ever had.

"I—but we're at sch—" He tried to protest while also trying to get over the shock of the statement.

"Not _now_ dumbass. Like... tomorrow or something." Dirk scoffed. The older teen must have sensed he wanted to protest because as he opened his mouth Dirk made an offer that was hard to instantly refuse. "If you let me do it to you... it'll be it. We can be done with this."

He swallowed his protest, eyes going wide at the offer. If he had sex once... he wouldn't have to come to the bathroom and pleasure Dirk ever again? A part of him wanted to jump up and say yes. But then... there was the part that wasn't sure he could do it. Sex was a pretty big deal—especially the kind the older teen wanted.

"I—" He started to stutter until Dirk covered his mouth.

"Think about it. Tell me the answer tomorrow." The taller teen said before pushing him aside and leaving the stall, washing his hands quick before leaving the bathroom.

He just stared at the space before him until the bell rang. Swearing silently to himself he hurried and cleaned up before washing his hands and grabbing his bag, hurrying off to Chemistry.

*

He made it to class just after the bell rang, earning a look from the teacher and a small frown from Craig as he took his seat in the spot next to the black haired teen. The teacher talked about the experiment they had done the previous Friday before ordering them into the groups they had been in so they could discuss it with their members and finish their worksheets. A small groan escaped his lips while he watched Craig get up and go over to where Tweek and Damien were. Heaving a sigh he found his now blank worksheet and followed the guinea pig loving teen.

Eyes meeting Tweek's as he walked over he smiled lightly when he finally saw a small bright patch of his otherwise pretty dark day. Tweek would let him copy yesterday's work. Greeting the teen, Tweek gave a small smile back before twitching lightly.

As they talked and worked he tried to keep his mind from focusing too much on how miserable he was feeling. His head was pounding and felt so full of snot that it was going to _explode_. _Well_, he thought to himself with morbid satisfaction, _at least the suffering would end._ He also did his best to avoid Damien. From answering his questions to keeping away from any eye—or even physical since they were sitting next to each other—contact. When he felt himself start to feel light headed he tried to focus even more but found it hard to concentrate.

He was deeply relieved when the bell rang. Asking to borrow Tweek's sheet as they started getting up he breathed a small sigh when he started to feel better. Even more so when Tweek let him borrow the sheet until the bus ride the next morning. He smiled in thanks before quickly turning away shyly when Craig started rubbing subtly up against the twitchy blonde—only to run smack right into Damien as he was coming back to wait for him.

Blushing and breath hitching he quickly skirted around the taller teen and made it to his desk, grabbing his bag and hurrying off to gym with Damien following behind him. As they made it to the locker room and changed he was happy that Damien had changed more quickly than him. He took his time while also being mindful of the clock, wondering if he should ask to go to the nurse quick to get more medicine. His nose was getting unbearably stuffy again and it was hard to breathe.

Shaking his head and deciding to just push through to the end of the day he slipped on his gym shoes, shutting his locker door and locking it before hurrying out to the gymnasium. On his way out he ended up coming across Bebe who was just leaving the girls' locker room herself.

"H-Hey Bebe." He greeted lightly.

"Huh—oh! Hey Pip." Bebe smiled at him while pulling her long curly hair into a ponytail. "Feeling any better."

"No really..." He admitted honestly as he pulled a ponytail off of his wrist and pulled his hair back as well. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"Nope... hopefully nothing with balls." Bebe replied, a smile coming over her face as she saw Damien. "You and Damien were pretty heated yesterday."

"Ah! I—" He felt his face heat up adding to his fever in an uncomfortable way.

"Would you just _look_ at him!" Bebe suddenly blurted over him, nudging him in the gut. "He's the weirdest kid ever but still so hot. I don't know what it is. There's just something about him—all the girls think so. I want to be the first to screw him."

Pip, who had been frowning thoughtfully at the statement that she and the other girls thought there was something about Damien, tripped over his own feet at her last statement while choking lightly on his spit. _W-What?_

Bebe arched a brow at him before laughing lightly and apologizing. He smiled to show he was okay before frowning lightly. Eyes trailing to Damien he was a little relieved to see that the raven haired teen was paying no one any attention. Just staring at his own feet in a bored fashion. This made looking at him easier. He didn't get it. The girls found him appealing? Why? Damien was a jerk. Rude. _Evil_. He was the Anti-Christ! Of course... it seemed that no one else really remembered that fact.

Taking in the black hair and pale skin he figured Damien wasn't really _ugly_. So maybe that was it. Damien was considered cute. And that seemed to matter a lot to girls. But to want to have _sex_ with him just because of that seemed a little... extreme. Of course it wasn't like he could understand girls so maybe it wasn't that weird for them. Looking Damien from head to toe he thought about Bebe's words once more before twitching in surprise when he felt a small amount of anger. Why on earth would he—

"Okay class! Today we're going to be running track!" The teacher called after blowing her whistle to get the class' attention. To this announcement she was met with groans. That made her smile. "Come on now. It's indoors. You can do it. Warm up for five then I want you all to do as many laps as you can within the period! Get to it!"

The class wasn't disillusioned. They could tell that this was probably punishment for what had happened with the last game of dodge ball. Some people glared over at Pip and Damien with that thought before they all got to their feet when the whistle blew sharply and moved to start warm up. He did his slowly before getting up with the rest of the class and started running. He was fine for the first lap but as he started his second he started to feel dizzy as his stomach grumbled loudly. Shaking his head to clear his vision he kept moving.

By the time he had made it halfway through his third one he was finding it hard to breath and it felt like the world was spinning. Moving off to the side so he could catch his breath for a second he had to cling to the wall to keep from falling over. Water. He needed some water.

"Pip? Are you okay?" Bebe's sudden worried voice sounded from his right. He jumped lightly, turning around to face her only to feel a rush of nausea.

"I—" Before he could finish he fell forward, his vision going dark. He found it kind of strange that the last thing he saw before hit the track was Damien. Whether it was just a hallucination or Damien was really there he didn't know.

*

Soft talking pulled Pip from the darkness, the feel of his feet dragging on the floor the first feeling coming to him. Eyes fluttering open with a soft groan he blinked, frowning in confusion when he saw he was moving down a hall. It took another second or two to realize people were carrying him. Looking around he saw it was Bebe and... Damien?!

The sight shocked him. And with his shock he tried to get away. In his clumsy haste he ended up tripping Bebe and the two fell together, he falling on top of her.

"Ah! Bebe, I-I'm ever so sorry!" Pip stuttered trying to quickly push himself up before gasping and blushing hotly when he accidentally placed his hand on her breast. "S-Sorry! I'm sorry—ack!"

Unable to get up himself it seemed that Damien decided to help him with the task by grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet with strength the other didn't even appear to have. Before his could get his bearings his legs were swept out from underneath him as he was picked up and carried bridal style the rest of the way down the hall to the nurse's office.

His red face now seemed permanent. He couldn't believe this! Damien was carrying him? Damien was being nice?! Why?! And how could he have let this happen? He couldn't help feeling completely and utterly weak and helpless. He didn't want this... he didn't want Damien to see.

As they made it to the nurse, Bebe hurried to open the door for them before following them inside as Damien carried him to the nearest bed, smirking lightly as he set him down on it. He was even more surprised when Damien didn't pull away right away. In fact he leaned in even closer, making him tense, before whispering against his ear.

"You're so weak... it's no wonder I blew you up for the fat kid's party, kid who is called 'Pip' because everyone hates him." Damien whispered so softly it was almost like a caress, the contrast of the delivery making the harsh words that more shocking and painful. "You're such easy prey."

Breath catching and holding, Pip felt a cold shiver tickle his spine before tears filled his eyes. Damien remembered. And the way things sounded... he was going to bully him again. Why? Why did this have to happen?

-Chapter 4 End-

--

**A/N:** Haha! I finally bring to you... the 4th chapter!~ x3 Sorry it took a while in coming.

So! Pip gets some love from mama. I loved writing that. And his phone still works, woot. He was lucky? I also liked hinting that Bebe likes him enough to fuss over him. :3 Damien! Bahaha. Bebe likes Damien? XD Oh gosh. The drama this could create for our little blonde Brit. And hurray for Secret Santas? I actually find them kind of lame but this shall give Pip a change to get to know a LITTLE about Damien, yes?

Dirk's offer! Will Pip take it? And will Damien continue to bully him--after that SWEET moment of carrying him!?

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Unknown


	5. Before Christmas Break

**Chapter Warning:** Okay this chapter contains brief **sexual content** and in its own way it's a little **non con** so if that is something that bothers you, please read with caution.

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 5: Before Christmas Break. . .**

"_You're so weak... it's no wonder I blew you up for the fat kid's party, kid who is called 'Pip' because everyone hates him." Damien whispered so softly it was almost like a caress, the contrast of the delivery making the harsh words that more shocking and painful. "You're such easy prey."_

_Breath catching and holding, Pip felt a cold shiver tickle his spine before tears filled his eyes. Damien remembered. And the way things sounded... he was going to bully him again. Why? Why did this have to happen? _

Even though Damien's breath was hot again his skin he felt cold as the dark haired teen's words kept echoing in his ears. Such easy prey... such. Easy. Prey. Such easy _prey_. The tears that had gathered slipped down his paled cheeks, even his fever unable to keep the color from fading in light of his fright. He didn't want this! He didn't _need_ this in his life, another reason to constantly look over his shoulder to keep those out to get him in his sights.

"P-Please..." Pip choked, voice cracking softly with his whispered plea. "Damien, _please_... I p-promise not to t-tell anyone. Just... j-just leave me alone."

A look of surprise crossed over Damien's face as dark eyes scanned his pale face, probably thinking about the best to go about killing him. A small shudder went through him. His heart almost stopped when he saw Damien begin to open his mouth. Oh no. Was this it? Was this going to be the end here and now? Surely Damien wouldn't care about killing him in front of Bebe and the nurse. He might even kill them too just to get their silence.

His heart dropped. Poor Bebe. She didn't deserve this. While she wasn't the most honest or kindest person in the world... she had been decent to him. And that meant a lot to him. Speaking of Bebe—before Damien could say anything Bebe was pushing past the taller teen to come to his side.

"The nurse is going to call your mother. I can't believe you fainted! You actually made my heart stop for a second!" Bebe started talking at once, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "God, Pip. I don't know why you just didn't stay home if you were so sick!"

Pip barely took in the words that the curly haired blonde was saying, his eyes glued on Damien's face. The Anti-Christ's dark eyes seemed to remain glued to his face as well. Well, until Bebe mentioned God. He watched with nervous interest as Damien actually looked away, hissing to himself at the mention. The break in eye contact allowed Pip to take in the things Bebe had said.

"I—I'm... sorry." He answered softly, looking down to his lap.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Bebe replied, smacking his arm lightly before bringing a hand up to his forehead. "You're really hot. You shouldn't have come to school."

Before he could respond to that the three teens were distracted when the nurse hung up the phone loudly.

"Your mother is on her way, Mr. Pirrup. If one of your friends would be so kind as to get your things for you you can wait here until she arrives." The nurse said as she turned her attention to the three before her, eyes moving to stare pointedly at Damien.

Pip felt his heart rate accelerate. Damien? Get his things for him? Unlikely! "I can go and—"

"I'll get them!" Bebe said cheerfully, waving her hand in front of her chest. "I've always wanted to see the boys' locker room after all."

"Miss Stevens, I don't think it _appropriate _for you to—" The nurse started to object with an offended look.

Bebe didn't seem bothered at all as she waved her hand dismissively. "It's not like there is going to any boys changing in there. Class is still in session and will still be for another forty-five minutes or so. I think it's safe."

Before the nurse could offer anymore objections Bebe took Damien by the hand and pulled him to the door. "Be right back Pip!"

Pip just sat where he was in stunned silence for a minute before a sudden dizziness stole over him making him groan and lay back slowly. He was just about to close his eyes to stop his head from spinning when the nurse bustled over and held out his medicine cup to him.

"Here, drink this Mr. Pirrup." She commanded, still seeming sore that Bebe had not listened to her.

Pushing himself to sit up once more he took the cup with a light 'thank you' and drank the contents before giving the small cup back when the nurse held her hand out for it. He was just about to settle back once more when Bebe came skipping in, a triumphant smile on her face as she moved over to him, holding out his bag and clothes. He perked up a little when he saw that Damien had not followed her back.

"Here you are, mate." Bebe said, mimicking his accent playfully as she set the items down next to him.

"T-Thank you very much Bebe." He said with deep gratitude, trying to hold back a sniffle feeling it wasn't the right place to suck snot back in.

Bebe shrugged before leaning in close to him. "I have to get back to class so I will you later... but first—"

Hazel green eyes widened when Bebe's soft lips met his, a warm pressure shocking him before Bebe pulled back with a smile.

"I heard a kiss helps get rid of a cold." The blonde girl explained before winking and leaving the room.

Pip could hear the nurse tutting her disapproval at Bebe's back but he didn't care. He was stuck on surprised at Bebe's action. She had _kissed_ him? She had kissed _him_? His cheeks blossomed with new color, the sudden blood rush making him unbearably dizzy. About to once again lay down he was halted in that motion when his mother came storming into the nurse's office, looking around for a split second before locating and going to his side.

He didn't even get a chance to greet her before he was pulled into her arms and hugged tightly, motherly kisses pressed into his hair. "Oh, my Pip. Are you alright? I heard you fainted in class!"

"M-Mum! I'm okay. I... just got a little over heated. I was going to go and get some water when I—I-I fainted." And Damien was there. He had brought him to the nurse with Bebe. Had _carried_ him when he had fallen. Pip felt his face pale. He had called him easy prey.

He heard his mother sigh before she gathered his things into her arms, leaving his clothes. "Get dressed so we can go home."

**xXx**

Pip was bundled in the warmest pajamas he had. Wrapped in the fluffiest heated blanket they had. Resting on the side of the couch closet to his home's heater. No cold would reach his skin—_could_ reach his skin. His mother had done this for his comfort, he was sure, but... with his fever it was now starting to get a little stifling. A little _too_ hot. Wrenching his arms free he reached for his mug of hot soup broth, taking a sip, before setting it back down and returning to his left over homework.

He had been forced to lay down and rest the minute his mother had gotten him home and he heeded her without much resistance. But after four hours of sleep... he couldn't force anymore on himself so he asked to rest down on the couch while he finished school work. It took a moment but finally his mother allowed it. He allowed her to care for him with a small smile, appreciating it even though she was becoming a little _overly_ motherly. Maybe he wouldn't have minded if he was still a young child. But he was sixteen now and his instinct called for a little more independence.

He was just finishing up his school work when his father came home from his business trip. Pip was surprised when the man paused in the entry at the sight of him before quickly toeing his shoes off and coming over to his side. He stared up at the man blankly before blushing lightly when a large cold hand covered his forehead.

"You know Pip... a part of me is pleased that you pushed yourself to go school even though you weren't feeling well. But there is this other part that wishes you would also think more about your health. Alas. Such is being a man, isn't it son?" His father said with gruff affectionate pride, pulling his hand away slowly.

"Yes sir!" Pip said happily, flushed with pleasure now at having heard his father's pride in him.

"You rest up kid." His father said as he walked back to the door to get his bag before going up to settle in in his room.

Pip watched him go for a second before smiling when his mother came in with a replacement cup of juice. Apparently she hadn't heard her husband's arrival. "Mum. Dad's home."

His mother looked up at him with surprised eyes, setting the cup down, before turning her attention to the door way. Seeing the familiar shoes she turned back to him with a smile before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Dinner is almost ready." With that she walked around him and toward the stairs.

A feeling of great contentment settled over Pip as he took a sip of juice then set to gather all of his school work and piling it up neatly to be packed away. That feeling didn't last long, though, when he got to a paper from Chemistry, his group's name catching his eye—well, on in particular. Damien. A small shudder went through him at the sight as his feelings of contentment were placed with ones of dread.

Damien remembered him. Knew that he _knew_. What did that mean? What would happen to him? As a child he had tried to befriend him, it was true, but he had no hope of that now. While he liked to be as optimistic as possible, he was realistic too. Damien had called him prey. That was _not_ one of the things one friend would think about another—even someone who was _thinking_ of becoming friends with another.

He became more tense with each worry until finally he was as stiff as a board. But strangely instead of snapping in two... all of a sudden the tension left him as he fell weakly against the couch cushions. There was nothing he could do. If Damien wanted to hurt him then he couldn't stop him. So why fight it? If he was going to die in the next few days then so be it. He would just have to make sure to let his parents know that he loved them very much and he wanted only their safety and happiness.

**xxXXxx**

"But _mum_! I haven't missed a day of school yet and I am not about to start now just because of this bothersome cold!" Pip argued while pushing away the breakfast that had been set before him. He had already had this debate with himself last night. He couldn't hide. He _wouldn't_ hide. Damien would get him in the end no matter what. Why prolong it? It's not like he was in a hurry to die but he couldn't really stand the suspense of it either.

So he was not about to take this excuse of staying home because he was sick. It would only aid him for a few days at the moment—of course there was then the school break. But who was to say that he wouldn't meet Damien on the street. He couldn't stay indoors the whole time. Also... Damien would probably understand that he had been hiding from him. Would that make him angry? Would he take vengeance on his family then—no! He would not stand for that!

He would go to school. He would face Damien there. Alone. And hopefully he would feel no pain.

"But Pip! You will be passing the germs on!" His mother argued back distractedly as she gathered her work papers.

"Mum it's a _school_. Germs are passed no matter what!" Pip sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What about work, Phillip?" His mother now started, annoyance entering her tone as she used his proper name. "You're sick and plan on going to a hospital to get _others_ sick?"

"It's a _hospital_. People are given flu shots! Everything is sanitized and I will be made to wear a face mask to as to prevent that. Mum, please!" He started on begging again, pouting his lower lip and turning on the 'puppy eyed' look.

"You fainted in class yesterday!" His mother snapped, giving him her full attention now. "Why can't you just stay home and rest?"

"I'll take a study period!" Pip responded quickly. "I already told you—I have not missed a day yet and I am not about to start now! Mum, I will be fine. I promise. I will even bring a water bottle to make sure I stay hydrated and take my medicine once at school and then during lunch. Please, please, _please_!"

His mother glared at him for a full minute before finally closing her eyes and giving a defeated sigh. He tried not to let his triumph show too much on his face.

"Fine! But you had better do all as you said! _And_ be ready to go in five minutes or I am leaving without you and you'll not be going!" His mother said darkly before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.

Pip, grinning to himself, hurried to get ready. He knew that if his mother left without him that she would be calling him in and then even if he took the bus to school... well, he'd probably be sent right back home. Adults were evil like that.

**xXx**

He was so nervous he could barely think—barely _breathe_! He had just turned in his late work and was just leaving the nurse after taking his medicine to go to his homeroom when fear starting clawing up his chest, making it harder and harder to draw breath the closer he got to his potential deathbed. He was so afraid but still he kept moving.

Was Damien there? If he was would he be allowed to live another day? Maybe he would... maybe Damien would torture him first. That seemed like something that could be possible. After all Damien had said he was prey and predators often liked to play with their meal before devouring them. At least that is what he had learned from the Discovery Channel and National Geographic. There was also Animal Planet—he watched _way_ too much television!

Shaking those thoughts aside and trying to regain his focus he paused once outside his homeroom, took a deep breath and eased his trembling the best he could before stepping inside. He froze when he saw that Damien was there already, sitting in his seat and resting his dark head on his darkly clothed arms.

He remained completely tense and alert, like an animal scenting danger, waiting to see if Damien would turn his attention toward him. Instead Damien remained as he was, not even the slightest bit interested in his arrival—not even seeming to know he was there at all. This caused him to ease slowly. When his body was relax enough to start walking he moved carefully to his desk, keeping his eyes on Damien's form before sitting. When the other teen continued to merely rest where he was, giving him no attention whatsoever, he relaxed more.

And then Mr. Garrison came into the room. Pip released a small sigh of relief. He knew he shouldn't put much on it. Damien could still kill him... but at least there was a _slight_ chance that the Anti-Christ would hold off. For now.

Ten minutes later other students starting filing into the classroom, talking loudly and laughing with a friend which caused Pip to turn his eyes nervously to Damien's profile. With his fellow classmates making such a racket Damien was sure to awaken now. And then he would look to him... and what? He shivered as all of the possibilities entered his thoughts. Luckily—apparently—for him Damien remained asleep.

Bebe was soon spotted walking into the room, her eyes meeting his with surprise. And then an annoyed frown fell over her glossed lips as she walked over to his desk.

"Pip Pirrup! Why are you in school?" Bebe asked heatedly, her voice carrying through the room.

Pip glanced nervously toward Damien and saw he was still resting on his arms. Sighing lightly he turned his attention back to the intimidating blonde girl and licked his dry lips. "What ever do you mean Bebe?"

"I _mean_,Pip," The blonde said darkly, bringing a hand to her hip. "That you went home _sick_ yesterday. You _fainted_ in class! Why are you at school? Shouldn't you be home resting?"

Pip blinked before laughing. Again his eyes shifted nervously to Damien but—seeing that the dark haired teen was still not paying him any attention—he laughed more. "You are not the first person to ask me that—my mother was quite insistent that I remain home from school and work to rest as well... but, I told her, I haven't missed a day yet. I am not about to now."

Bebe just stared, expression relaxing before she rolled her eyes. "You... are something else. You _and_ Wendy. Nerds."

With that tag affectionately said she moved on to her desk as the first bell rang. Pip watched her until she was seated before his eyes moved back to Damien. He was a little startled to see that Damien was sitting up and alert now but still his attention did not turn toward him. He seemed to be intently staring at the board where Mr. Garrison was writing down what was for today's lunch.

He couldn't help staring at the Anti-Christ in surprise. And then curiosity when Damien continued to ignore him. And finally... suspicion. A soft frown coming to his lips, brows furrowing, Pip couldn't help but get the feeling that Damien was _purposely_ avoiding bringing his attention to him. Like he was _trying_ to ignore him or something. But that didn't make any sense.

Before he could think more on it he was startled so much when the bell ending homeroom rang that he actually visibly jumped. Cheeks heating up when some of his class that sat closest to him turned to look at him questioningly he held back a soft groan when he realized that he hadn't paid any attention to what the announcements were. Sighing lightly he gathered up his bag and got to his feet, freezing when he noticed Damien coming toward him.

His breath caught, his heart stuttered—this was it! This was where Damien ki—just... walked right by without even _looking_ at him? Pip blinked. And then again. Frowning he whipped around to watch Damien follow some of the last few kids from the classroom. _Huh?_ He just walked by? Just ignored him? He was shocked more when he noted that Damien hadn't even waited for him to show him to their first class like before. What—

"Pip, get to class!" Mr. Garrison shouted at him, startling him and causing him to squeak.

"A-Ah! R-Right!" Pip stuttered quickly, giving an awkward kind of bow before hurrying off. Luckily he made it to his first hour just as the final bell rang.

**xXx**

Pip was as tense as a board, trying to sit as far away from Damien as he could—which really wasn't that far considering they were sharing the same table. Still, bless his little heart, he tried! It was made worse when all he could focus on was Damien. He tried to be subtle about it but he was quite sure he was failing. Damien continued to ignore him like before. Like he wasn't even there. Like he didn't even exist.

This was starting to annoy him. Obviously Damien was doing it purposely. But why? Was he really just trying to forget he existed? Or was this a plot? A plot to lure him into a false sense of security and then WHAM! He would attack! Pip gave a shaky sigh. This was really starting to stress him out! He couldn't _wait_ for this day to be over now.

When the bell finally, thankfully, rang for the end of class Pip gathered his things from his desk in one arm and his bag in the other, jumping to his feet quickly. He managed one step before he tripped and fell flat on his face, the kids who saw laughing at him. Face a nice red he pushed himself up, dusting himself off, and got to his feet. He was relieved to see that Damien had already left. He didn't have to see his laughing face. Of course... maybe that sudden lack of grace would just be ignored too.

Setting his bag on his desk he quickly slid his things into it then hurried off toward lunch. He kept his eyes trained so much on trying to spot Damien that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and walked into someone. Gasping he turned to apologize only to have his arm gripped and he was tugged along. His heart fell to his stomach. _Damien?_

He was led to a bathroom and shoved inside. Heart racing frantically he turned to see that it _wasn't_ Damien—not that that eased his fears. Dirk looked at him critically before grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him into a bathroom stall.

"Well, did you think about it?" Dirk asked impatiently. Mean eyes staring into his own frightened ones.

"T-Think about what?" Pip asked lightly, trying to step away as far as he could from the older teen in the cramped stall.

"What I said yesterday!" Dirk growled, stepping up into his space and pinning him against the side of the stall.

Pip paled as he remembered, unable to believe that he could have forgotten about that. Dirk's offer. Dirk's offer to stop this... if they had _sex_. He trembled lightly. He didn't want to. He could say no... but would it be worth it? Why not just do it? One time and it would _all_ be over and done with. Plus—if he could get Dirk off of his back—almost literally—that would be one less person to have to worry about. One less stress to make him go prematurely grey.

Swallowing the small lump in his throat he tried to answer only to get the answer stuck in his throat. Trying again he kept moving his lips until the words finally came. "O-Okay..."

Pip was surprised when Dirk looked shocked at his answer. He gasped, flinching when Dirk suddenly slammed his hand next to his head and leaned in close to his face.

"You had best mean it Pip. Because I am not going to let you go back on it." Dirk growled lowly, hot breath stroking his pale cheek.

"I... I w-won't." Pip mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Good." Dirk smiled. "Today. After school. Come to—"

"Ah! I'm sorry—I can't! I have to wor—" Pip tried to explain nervously, trying even harder to pull away even though it was nearly impossible. He couldn't breathe with Dirk in his face.

"I don't want excuses!" Dirk whispered harshly, stepping back.

"But I have to work—it's not like I can just skip. I could be—" Pip frowned, body relaxing a little.

"When?" Dirk suddenly asked calmly.

"W-When? Oh! Right, well... after school. It usually takes me a bit to walk—you know since I—" Pip trembled again, looking away when Dirk moved into his space again.

"I'll drive you. You'll get there early and we can do what we have to do. No more excuses." Dirk said in a conversational tone.

Opening his mouth to reply he soon closed it when he really couldn't think of anything to say. He just nodded slowly.

"Good." Dirk smirked again, eyes scanning his face thoughtfully. "Meet me in the parking lot after school."

With that Dirk stepped back again before turning and leaving the stall. It took a few minutes for Pip to realize that he had been left. Left and he hadn't had to do anything—well, promise his virginity to someone he didn't really like. But. Well... he didn't know what to think. He stomach squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he had agreed. He was going to lose his _virginity_! To _Dirk_.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Even more sick... were his thoughts. He now hoped that if Damien _was_ going to kill him that he'd just get it over with and do it today. Before the end of school. And then he wouldn't have to... with Dirk.

**xXx**

Having missed lunch Pip had to deal with his stomach protesting through Chemistry. It was a little embarrassing. Made more so when Craig kept giving him annoyed looks at his stomach's grumbling. He apologized weakly. At least he didn't have to work with Damien and Tweek. Right now they were doing a chapter review. Tomorrow they would be having a quiz to see how much the class was taking in before break. When the bell rang he hurried to gym to get his slip signed that he was to have a study period today. That made him happy. No Damien!

Of course, as he sat in the quiet room and looked over his work, with no Damien to crowd his thoughts he was now left to think about Dirk. And what they were about to do. He shuddered. His thoughts were soon filled with what it was going to be like. Were they actually going to do _it_ in the car? Or maybe Dirk had somewhere to take him. Would it take long? How much was it going to hurt—he heard that it hurt a lot.

Sudden fear came over him. It was going to hurt. A lot. He just knew it. And even if there _was_ a way for it _not_ to hurt... he was sure that Dirk wouldn't care. Dirk would probably do everything he _could_ do to hurt him. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He whimpered quietly to himself. He wanted to take it back. He didn't want to do this anymore—well, he never really wanted to do it but now more than ever. He didn't want to be hurt.

The end of fourth hour came too soon for his liking. The bell rang and he wanted to run. So bad. He didn't know why he didn't do just that. Why he gathered his things and went to the parking lot. Why he ignored everything around him until his arm was taken by Dirk and he was led to the older teen's car. Why he got in without a word.

He really didn't know why he didn't escape while he had the chance.

**xXx**

Silence. And not just any silence. Awkward silence. Which boggled his mind a little. If this was awkward for Dirk as well then why did he want to do it? Looking up from his trembling hands he turned his attention to the window, taking in the ally they had been parked in for five minutes now. He was just a few blocks from his work. Maybe he should just leave. If Dirk wasn't sure that he really wanted this then maybe that was for the best. He could just leave. And if ever approached again, decline.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth he gathered his courage before turning his head so he could take in Dirk's profile. "Um... p-perhaps we should just—"

His heart clenched painfully in fright when Dirk suddenly opened his door and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Pip remained frozen until Dirk opened the passenger door and pulled him out a little more roughly than need be. Pip caught his school bag before it fell onto the wet ally pavement, throwing it back into the car before stumbling as he was pushed toward the backseat.

Dirk opened the door before giving him a pointed look. "Get in."

Pip started to turn only to have the back of his neck grabbed before he was guided into the back on his hands and knees. He blushed darkly and tried to turn to sit as he felt Dirk climb in behind him only to have a rough hand catch his hip and hold him still. He listened to Dirk shutting the door behind them before gasping in surprise when Dirk suddenly draped his body over his own, clumsy lips pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

Closing his eyes he tried to block out the feel of the kisses, of Dirk's hands gripping his hips, and of Dirk grinding firmly against his backside. He was happy that the pitiful groping only lasted for a minute or two. Well, until Dirk's hands started fumbling with the opening to his pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper. He couldn't help chewing his lip nervously when he felt his pants pulled down to his thighs.

His cheeks flushed darkly with embarrassment when he heard Dirk's breathing pick up, soft panting coming from behind him as his boxers were pulled down next leaving him exposed. Sure, it wasn't the first time but it felt more intimate than before. Of course... this was _meant_ to be in a more intimate way so it was understandable he supposed.

"Take your coat off." Dirk said, knocking his hat from his hair before he heard the sounds of the teen fumbling with his own pants.

Keeping his eyes closed he sat up a little, quickly thrusting his coat off before falling back onto his hands. His body started trembling again when he heard Dirk shrugging out of his own coat behind him then the sound of Dirk hissing lightly followed by the rustling of fabric.

Pip tensed lightly when Dirk's warm hands brushed along his sides, pushing his shirt up a little before falling back to his hips and gripping them tightly. His heart started racing painfully. His breath quickened with his nerves, a soft whimper of protest working its way up his throat when he felt something hard pressing again the curve of his butt. This was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this—it was—

All thoughts left him as Dirk suddenly pushed excitedly into his unprepared body. His eyes widened, tears instantly filling them as a scream was ripped from his mouth before he even knew it was coming. The shock of the pain caused his arms to give out on him so he fell to his chest, Dirk grunting with the movement on top of him.

If he thought the pain would lessen if he just held his breath and didn't try to move... well he was soon proven wrong. Even though he did those things and even though Dirk didn't move either the pain still shot through him like electric pulses, building in intensity. A sob started clawing up his throat but was replaced with a pain filled groan as Dirk gripped his hips tighter, his own hips pulling back a little only to thrust back in.

"S-Stop! Please..." Pip cried out, a pained grunt following his words as his body became tense.

Dirk cursed under his breath, ignoring his plea as he thrust in again, a little rougher this time.

"Please... please! It hurts. S-Stop." Pip gasped out, tears streaking his face as another thrust shot pain through him from head to toe.

"Shut up..." Dirk panted lightly in annoyance followed by another firm thrust.

Pip cried out in pain, wailing when the thrusts picked up in pace until he suddenly found a hand covering his mouth. He tried to pull it away when breathing became difficult but the fingers just dug painfully into the flesh of his cheek causing him to desist.

Unable to move either away or to push Dirk off of him he accepted defeat, crying quietly as the thrusts quickened and became firmer against his control until a particularly hard thrust caused his body to jerk and his knee to slip off the seat. His whole body jerked again as he nearly collapsed but managed to catch himself with Dirk's help. He was just about to right himself when Dirk thrust in again at a new angle causing a sensation that numbed the pain as pleasure shot through him, making him gasp.

Dirk cursed loudly, moving his hand from his mouth to tangle tightly in his hair. His eyes widened as another thrust brought more pleasure and caused him to cry out again only this time is was a wordless plea for more. What was going on? Why did it suddenly feel so... _good_? Moans and gasps now fell from his lips as his tears dried making him feel dirty but he couldn't help it. Something inside was—well, he didn't know. But it was amazing.

Pip could feel a sudden pressure building in his belly. He recognized this from the few times he had touched himself. He started to tremble in anticipation. He couldn't wait to reach that release! Hopefully it would make this all worth it. His lost virginity... the pain... the sudden shame trying to bud it's way into his heart that he was now enjoying this. That he _wanted_ it—want _more_ of it. The pressure kept building and Pip could feel himself eagerly reaching the edge. Just a little more and—and Dirk was calling out hoarsely, pushing him down uncomfortably into the car's seat as forceful hips thrust wildly into him for a few seconds and then it was over. Dirk collapsed on top of him and it was over.

A deep sense of disappointment filled Pip as he was left unsatisfied until he suddenly took in Dirk's hot breath puffing against his heated face. Dirk's hot and heavy body smothering his into the heated seat. He couldn't breathe!

"G-Get off of me!" Pip cried out in a sudden panic, gasping for breath and trying to squirm away.

He was thankful when Dirk actually listened to him, pushing up and off of him. The moment he had the freedom of movement he scrambled to his hands and knees and shoved the passenger door open, quickly crawling out even though this caused him to fall down into the cold ground. He didn't care. The cold was welcome after that suffocating heat. He breathed the cold air in with deep lung filling gasps.

It took a second for him to register the cold Colorado air on his bare backside and privates. Blushing brightly he quickly got to his feet, whimpering and wincing as his body ached with the movement, pulling his underwear and pants up. As he was buttoning his pants the full reality of what he had done hit him. Hard.

The sounds, the sight, the feel, the smells—Pip doubled over, heaving violently. Nothing came up which made it pointless and made him feel worse over all. He was just wiping his mouth free of spit with a shaky hand when he felt something hit him in the back. Frowning he turned to see that it was his coat. He bag was thrown at him next. Since he saw it coming he was able to catch it. Dirk glared at him before getting into his car, slamming the door, and stared the engine before taking off.

Pip watched with mixed feelings before shivering and grabbing his coat to pull it back on. He sneezed, reminding himself of his cold, before wincing as the every muscle from his stomach to his thighs protested. Grabbing his phone to check the time he was stunned to find that his whole sexual encounter had taken less than six minutes. He blinked slowly. It had felt much longer.

Shaking his head he took in the time and saw that he had about twenty-three minutes until he needed to be at work. Gathering his bag close to his body he started walking toward where the hospital was only to gasp and stumble when his body ached with the movement. It wasn't unbearable but heavens it wasn't just a twinge or something equally easily manageable. Whimpering he took a deep breath before pushing himself to walk slowly, taking his steps with care. It seemed to help at first but the longer he walked the less it helped

By the time he made it to the hospital he was aching, tired, dizzy, and just wanted to go home. He walked in and was just getting ready for his shift when Mrs. Schuler walked in, spotted him and frowned. She walked over to him before reaching out to touch his forehead without even a greeting. Her eyes darkened as she scanned his face. He opened his mouth to greet her nervously only to have her cut him off.

"Home. For the rest of the week Pip. Call on Saturday." She said in an authoritative tone, glaring him down before she pushed him toward the door. "Go."

Pip sighed, giving in and a little thankful as he paused only to grab his things. Instead of trying to walk he called a taxi and waited. He would have called his mother but he suddenly felt like he couldn't face her.

Twenty minutes later Pip was home and dragging himself to the shower. He stripped everything off before running a hot bath. As he climbed in he hissed when the hot water burned his skin but he pushed through anyway. He needed the hot water. As he sat his sore backside protested more rough treatment but he ignored it.

As he sat in the hot water he felt his eyes sting. Tears filled them and he let them fall, bringing his head to his folded arms and crying. He pretended it was pain from the hot water and not his shame or upset stomach that he cried. He had done it. It was over and he couldn't take it back. Never being bothered by Dirk again kind of seemed like a poor consolation for his lost virginity now that he looked back on it.

But! He would hang on to it. And not only that... well, he _wasn't_ a virgin anymore. And to most teens that was a good thing... right? No one could make fun of him for being a virgin now. Even the fact that it wasn't with someone he was married to or even really cared about really mattered. Lots of people seemed to do it just to get it done so he wasn't that abnormal either. That he did it with another male was kind of off but not unheard of he knew. Although if asked he would never mention that part. He didn't need kids teasing him about being gay more than they already did—heavens! He had had sex with a boy!

Did that mean he was—no. No! He might have done it... and it had felt good for a moment there but he didn't like guys because of it. He definitely felt nothing for Dirk and he had never thought about sex with another guy before—or even a girl. School was on his mind most of the time and trying to survive his teenage years. He never really thought about kissing anyone before—well, Bebe. But it wasn't romantic. He thought people were cute or handsome. But he didn't see any of it as attractive just a noted fact.

He groaned, bringing wet hands to his face to rub tiredly at it. Who knew that one simple thing could open such a... 'huge can of worms' as they say.

-Chapter 5 Part 1 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Soooo. Yeah. It's been a few month, huh? I'm sorry about that! D: And I shall try to keep the updates more frequent now. It's just some things came up in real like and they had to be taken care of, you know?

Anyway, as you can see this chapter will be split into two parts. Mainly because I don't have the patience to write the two parts in one go. I have other stories to update... sorry. The next part will be posted early next year though so it's not like you will have to wait as long as you had this time!

Pip and Damien. You'll find out more about Damien and his actions next part.

I am sure some might also be displeased that Pip gave in to Dirk... but that's just how it has to be. And even if he DIDN'T give it to Dirk he STILL would have given it to someone else before Damien any way so don't feel too put out by that.

Before I end this is would like to remind people—or inform them if they do not know—that I have a **LiveJournal** for my writing. It contains **Chapter previews** to all stories I am working on, **New Story Previews** to those who are **Friends**. Also there are **Updates** on what is going on or why writing might be taking a while. Please feel free to check it out if you're interested at **keatongrin dot livejournal dot com**! :D

Also, if you have any questions you can **FormSpring** me under the username **KeatonGrin**, naturally.

Thank you! 8D

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Before Christmas Break. . . Part 2


	6. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
